water moon's property
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: haha fanfic pertama didedikasikan for me and inuzuka aufa,read and revieww plizzz, chapter di update setiap minggu chap 13 is up new chappie! sorry to keep u guys waitin!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****:the start of all things**

Di sebuah gua bebatuan yang terletak di Kusagakure, 4 orang nampak berdiri menghadap satu sama lain.

"akhirnya kita bertemu juga, baka otouto" Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"huh"Sasuke menjawab Itachi" akhirnya aku bisa menuntaskan takdirku..di sini"dan mereka pun saling melancarkan serangan.

Suigetsu memandang partner Itachi, Kisame lekat-lekat

"lama tidak bertemu, kouhai..."

"yeah" Suigetsu menjawab "sudah lama sekali sejak aku menginginkan semua pedang tujuh ninja desa kiri" Suigetsu tersenyum.

Mata Kisame menyipit (AN:emank bisa?) pertarungan pun tak terelakkan, Kisame melepas perban samehada, seluruh bagian pedang itu sekarang kelihatan.

"siap?" tanya Kisame, Suigetsu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Kisame, reflek.. Kisame menghindar "ah, kamu sudah menjadi lebih kuat sekarang"katanya meremehkan. Suigetsu kembali menebaskan pedang tersebut sekuat tenaga, Kisame menghindar."tapi kau tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertarungan denganku, bahkan melukaipun sekarang tidak mungkin bisa"

"really?" Suigetsu tersenyum nakal (AN:kyaaaa!!!) darah menetes dari pipi kiri Kisame, Kisame terpaku sambil memegangi pipinya (AN: oh..pipiku...pipiku yang kurawat setiap hari..) Suigetsu langsung mengambil kesempatan, pedang yang dulu dimiliki oleh Zabuza itupun diayunkan sekuat tenaga ke arah samehada milik Kisame.

"clang.."samehada terjatuh dari pegangan monster tersebut, Suigetsu pun langsung mengambil pedang Kisame yang terjatuh (AN:in the speed of lighht)

Ajaibnya pedang itu tidak menolak dipegang Suigetsu 'oh.. sekarang kau mulai mengakuiku' pikir Suigetsu. "uryaaaaaaaaa" samehada diayunkan ke Kisame, Kisame tidak menghindarinya, bahkan ia pun tersenyum saat dikenai pedang "huh?"mata Suigetsu terbelalak, tidak ada bekas sama sekali di muka Kisame

"biarpun samehada mengakuimu, ia tidak akan bisa melukaiku, karena dia lebih menganggap aku!!!"teriak Kisame, ia melepaskan berbagai segel.. SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!! Ribuan naga bersiap menghempas tubuh Suigetsu(AN: kyaaa..jangaan) Suigetsu menutup matanya "shit!!"

1..2..detik berlalu, ia membuka matanya 'kenapa. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa apa?' ia kaget, di depannya berdiri seseorang, Juugo memasang perisai yang dibentuk dari segel terkutuknya, ia tersenyum.

"kau tahu, aku lebih memilih melawan dia daripada melawan tanaman tak berakar itu (AN: Zetsu maksudnya)dia sudah kubereskan" kata Juugo sambil menahan ribuan naga air yang dikirim oleh Kisame.

"kenapa kau menolongku!! kau butuh istirahat"

"oh..jadi aku tidak bisa membalas budi?" Juugo tersenyum lagi"berkat kau sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan segelku(AN: bayangin lah ada kejadian apa gituu..)"Juugo mengulurkan tangan kirinya, karena yang kanan dipakai untuk perisai.

"heh.. by the way"Suigetsu menerima uluran tangan itu, sambil berdiri" thanks, juu-kun"

Juugo mendelik"jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

serangan naga Kisame sekarang sudah habis.Suigetsu dan Juugo berlari ke arah Kisame .Juugo mengganti tangannya menjadi sebuah pedang, mirip samehada.Kisame lengah(AN: harus donk, klo ga battlenya ga abis2)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"crassshh"tangan Kisame terkena pedang Suigetsu, ia jatuh tersungkur.

"giliranku.."Juugo mengayunkan tangannya ke Kisame dan membuat bola seperti kepompong raksasa dan mengurung Kisame di dalam.'huh ..ini balasan karena telah melukai Suigetsu ..' ia mengencangkan pegangannya, terlihat tangannya sedikit bergetar karena didalamnya ada kisame yang melawan 'bye-bye.. ' bisiknya.. di bagian atas "kepompong" tersebut muncul sebuah pilar besar, lalu pilar itu masuk kembali dengan cepat ke dalam kepompong tersebut.

Juugo melepaskan pegangannya, Kisame jatuh, ia sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, luka di mana-mana, darah mengalir.

"se..selamat...kouha-"Kisame pun menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. (AN: mari mengheningkan cipta)

Sasuke pun sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Itachi , tangan Itachi terlihat patah. Karin mengikuti di belakang sasuke, kacamatanya hilang dan bajunya sedikit sobek.

"ayo pergi"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di luar gua..

"aku akan kembali ke konoha , dendamku sudah terbalas.. Juugo sudah melihat kekuatan ku(AN: boo... narsiss..narsiss), dan Suigetsu juga sudah mendapatkan samehada..bagaimana dengan kalian?" Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan.

"aku ju-juga ada urusan di konoha.."kata Karin malu malu 'ayo kita bina keluarga di sana Sasuke!!!'teriak Karin di dalam hati.

"huh.. kurasa aku akan ke kumogakure, ada adikku di sana" Juugo memang punya adik sebelum dia pergi ke orochimaru, sampai sekarang, mereka masih berhubungan melalui telepati dari tanda yang ada di tangannya.

Karin tersenyum sesaat, lalu mendelik ke arah Suigetsu 'awas kalau kau sampai ikut ke konoha!!'

"aku akan ikut dengan juu-kun"Suigetsu akhirnya membuat keputusan setelah menimbang-nimbang.

Juugo mendelik "jangan memanggilku seperti itu.."

"..ok.mari berpisah sekarang"

Sasuke dan karin pun sekarang berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu .

**End of chapt.1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A

Ok, time for discussionnnnnn

**Sui-chan**:jadi bagaimana pendapat anda tentang fanfic inhiiii

**Codename-suigetsu**: waaaa akhirnya chapter ptamaku selese yeiiiy yeeiie

Ga nyangka ternyata bikin fanfic seenak ini.. sori kebanyakan author's note

**Juu-kun**: woi! Mo tanya donk.. kenapa nama lo pake suigetsu, kenapa ga juugo??

**Codename-suigetsu**: aa..itu..itu..ada dehh (blushes)

**Sui-chan**: oke oke, back to the point.. kasih summary bwat chap selanjutnya donkk

**Codename-suigetsu**: ga ..ga ada spoiler.. yang pasti entar juugo pulang gitu trus ketemu adenya yang tidak laen adalah gua.. hahahahaha, oh iya entar kibako alias inuzuka aufa(klo bner) bakal munchuolll di next chapter nyeh nyeh nyeh..truss ada rencana juga munculin insphyfreak, pokoke T-O-P B-G-T deh..juga, next chapter kyknya g bkl ada battle lg, alurnya jd lebih ringan..Nantikan episode selanjutnya..review plizz

**Sui-chan&juu-kun**: "itu mah sama aja dikasi summarynya..."

**Juu-kun**: oke.. jadi apa judul bwat chapter selanjutnyaa

**Codename-suigetsu**: g taw jg.. kyknya bakal "i'm coming home" ato yang mirip2 gitu

**Sui-chan**: hahaha... jadi nanti pairing yang akan lo munculin spa aja?

**Codename-suigetsu**: yg pasti ada kibako-kiba, insphyfreak-gaara. Trus main pairingnya itu.. lo ..ama..ama..kok gua jadi kayak hinata sih?!(uncontrollable blushing)

**Juu-kun**: nani!!?? Ama gua??!!

**Codename-suigetsu**: mukul juugo ama gua baka!!!

**Sui-chan**: oke. Sepertinya keadaan sudah mulai rusuh disini, dengan ini discussion saya tutup..tunggu chapter selanjutnya yeee

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. ****indirect kiss **

Seorang gadis berambut mirip Suigetsu ..coklat kemerahan tajam-tajam sebahu terlihat sedang memasak di dapurnya dari aroma sedap yang terdapat disana.

"waduh ikan sanma-nya udah mateng!!"gadis itu lalu terlihat keluar dari dapur dengan membawa satu piring besar ikan sanma panggang, kira kira 25 ekor.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" seekor anjing laut keluar dari gumpalan asap, warnanya putih dan tidak terlalu besar.. ukuran normal.

"nih, makan.." cewek itu memberikan 5 ekor sanma-nya" Suishiro makannya 5-5 yaa" ia meletakkan sanma satupersatu

"Tingg.." bel, ya.. bel yang digunakan sebagai bel itu(AN: nah lo) berbentuk lonceng jadi bunyinya tidak terlalu keras.. karena cewek itu menyukai ketenangan.masih dengan sanma di tangan.. Cewek itu pun berlari ke arah pintu.. pintu dibukanya.

Tenggorokannya tercekat.. tidak lama kemudian matanya berair.

Di luar terlihat Juugo dan Suigetsu .

ia berlari keluar dan memeluk Juugo "anikiiii..." Juugo mengusap rambut adiknya itu dan mengelap air matanya (AN: so sweeet)

Tiba tiba cewek itu jadi berisik" kakak!! Baru nyampe?..udah makan blom?.."

Juugo menggeleng.Suigetsu dikacangin

"kakak ga luka kan..?? ga diapa-apain ama orochi kan..??"

"udah.. kakak ga apa-apa kok.."katanya meyakinkan.(AN: gak pake acungin jari jempol lho)

"kak"

"hmm"

"itu apa??"katanya sambil menunjuk Suigetsu

Urat-urat halus terlihat keluar dari jidat Suigetsu 'itu apa..!!??' pikirnya

"ooh.. itu temen kakak.. dia udah nyelamatin aniki berkali-kali.. namanya Suigetsu .-Suigetsu .. ini Suiryuu "(AN: namanya mirip..kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!! blushes..fainted) katanya sambil menoleh ke suigetsu.

"hai..jangan panggil gua aniki" kata Suigetsu dengan senyum hambar.

Suiryuu mendekat ke suigetsu dan mengendus di sekitarnya.muka Suigetsu memerah sedikit.

"kamu bau ikan.. ga.. bau anjing laut.."

"huh..masa.." kata Suigetsu sambil mengendus dirinya sendiri.

"iya.. bener.. mirip suishiro.."katanya sambil ngemut ekor sanma yang tadi (AN: tadi dipegang satu..blom dikasih semua..jadi suishiro cma dapet 4)

Suigetsu melihat..sambil ngiler.. ikan sanmanya .matanya seperti berbicara kepada Juugo, dia memberikan pandangan tolong-suruh-ade-lo-ngasi-sanmanya-ke-gua-otherwise-gua-akan-bilangin-kalo-lo-udah-jadi-percobaannya-orochi kepada Juugo.. Juugo-pun berbisik

"ga mau.. kalo berani bilang aja..gua sih nevermind"

Suigetsu yang kesal..dan laper-pun mencaplok bagian sanma yang satunya.. yang tidak diemut. Mematahkannya dan menelannya 'enaaaaaaaaaaaak'

Suiryuu shock.Dalam hati Suiryuu bilang 'dasar anak ga tau diri sanma gua dicaplok gitu aja..itu kan namanya ciuman ga langsungg.. lu ngambil first-kiss gua.. now you gonna pay for it' dia ga bisa ngomong karena lagi ngunyah, lalu menelan.

Suiryuu mengambil aba-aba pertarungan.. ia setengah jongkok sambil memposisikan tangannya seperti kalo orang mo maen biliar..

Suigetsu yang sadar akan hawa membunuh pun mencabut pedangnya

'kemungkinan pukulan 65 tendangan 75 jutsu 90' Suiryuu berpikir dalam hati ..posisi jarinya seperti membingkai Suigetsu.

"suiton!!suishiro no rouga no jutsu"(suishiro's fangs) di atas Suiryuu terlihat gumpalan air menyerupai anjing laut besar menunjukkan taring-taringnya "fuuton!! Uzumaki no kaze no jutsu"(plunge pool pusaran air of wind) terbentuk lagi angin puyuh yang kemudian bergabung dengan anjing laut tadi, mulut anjing laut tersebut kini menelan gumpalan angin itu." suifuu!! Uzumaki no rouga no jutsu!!"(fang of a plunge pool)

'apa.!! Dia bisa menggabungkan dua elemen jutsu yang berbeda..!!?' teriak Suigetsu dalam hati. Dia bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya." Jurusmu tak ada apa-apanya" katanya.

Suiryuu sekarang jadi lebih marah lagi.. cursed-sealnya sekarang sudah membentuk tangan kanannya seperti sirip lumba-lumba yang ujungnya tajam, di lehernya terbentuk sirip atas hiu.

"SUIRYUU!!!" teriak Juugo marah.suiryuu melihat Juugo.. Segel terkutuk Suiryuu perlahan-lahan mengecil dan menghilang.. jutsunya pun hilang.. ia pingsan.

Juugo mendelik ke Suigetsu "dia belum bisa mengontrolnya.. jangan coba- coba-"

"iya.. aku mengerti"kata Suigetsu pasrah.

-----

Di kamar Suiryuu..sore hari

Suiryuu terbaring di atas futonnya masih pingsan, Juugo menyiapkan teh, samehada disenderkan di ruang tamu,Suigetsu duduk di samping futon dekat jendela yang menghadap ke laut sambil mengelus-ngelus suishiro yang tadi pergi keluar sebentar

'maaf ya..kalau saja aku tahu.. tadi kan ..-'Suigetsu tidak sempat menyimpulkan ia sudah keburu terinjak sesuatu, bukan.. seseorang.

"RYUU-CHAAAAN" teriak orang yang masuk dari jendela tersebut "lo kenapa.. bangun dong" teriak cewek itu.. rambutnya coklat-hitam, sebahu juga.. poni dimiringkan. Ia memakai kacamata dan pelindung kepala kumogakurenya dipakai di leher.berbeda dengan suiryuu yang tidak pake pelindung kepala segala.

"ss-s-sapa lo.. ngagetin aja.."tanya Suigetsu.

Cewek itu melihat ke arahnya lalu ke suishiro, lalu dia menunjuk Suigetsu sambil berteriak " ooh..jadi ini orangnya yang udah buat dia pingsan.. hmm gua apain yaa.." tangan kanannya mengeluarkan aliran petir sementara kirinya mengeluarkan gumpalan awan hitam "jangan remehkan aku.. Ryoushin ,anak dari raishin , yondaime raikage ke-empat!!"ia berlari ke arah Suigetsu "heaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi jalan Ryoushin.

Ryoushin melihat ke orang itu, petir dan awan di tangannya menghilang tiba-tiba

"lho.. Juugo..ini Juugo kan" tanya Ryoushin

"yupp.. masih inget aja lo" katanya sambil tersenyum, Suigetsu manyun 'kapan gua tarungnya..' pikirnya dalam hati.

"inget donk.. lo kan sering bantuin bokap kerja.. ya kan!! Waktu itu lo masih umur 9 sih yaa, gua ama suiryuu umur 6 kalo ga salah"

"ting tong.. tapi kok kamu ga berubah sih.. masih sama kayak yang dulu.. padahal udah 10 tahun " (AN: nah jadi umur Ryoushin ama Suiryuu 16, Juugo 19 and sui 17 ok!!)

Juugo melirik Suigetsu "lo ngapaen lagi sihh"

"ga ngapa ngapaen kok.. dia aja nyamber"katanya santai

Ryoushin mendelik, dengan background petir menyambar-nyambar

Suigetsu pergi keluar. Ia duduk di pantai di depan rumah

"jadi kak Juugo.. kenapa Suiryuu bisa pingsan"

"yaah banyak lah.. kamu tanya suishiro aja"

Ryoushin langsung berbicara dengan suishiro

Juugo melirik kertas kertas yang ada di meja tamunya.salah satu yang menarik minatnya berbunyi..

**Ujian jonin nasional**

**Diselenggarakan oleh kerjasama raikage ke 4, kazekage ke 5 dan hokage ke 5**

**Desa yang berpartisipasi: suna, kumo, konoha**

**Tempat : konohagakure**

**Rincian:**

**Test- ujian tertulis- test individualtaijutsuninjutsugenjutsu- ujian pertarungan kelompok- ujian pertarungan individual**

**Para peserta diharapkan untuk mengisi formulir yang telah disediakan harap berkumpul tepat waktu dan membawa formulir ini.**

Suigetsu duduk sendiri di atas laut

'sendiri, seperti waktu aku dulu di kiri' dia menghela napas

'jadi ga nyangka sekarang aku udah punya banyak temen' ia lalu mengendus aroma air laut , ia jadi merasa tenang.

'baunya seperti...' ia tersadar lalu menampar pipinya sendiri

'Suigetsu!! Lo mikir apa sih'

**End of chapter 2**

**waktunya discussion lagee**

**sui-chan**: ok ehemm ehemmm.. jadi bagaimana perasaan anda setelah menyalesaikan chapter ini??

**Codename-suigetsu**: seneng donkk..kan gua jadi suiryuu.. apalagi pas lo bilang 'baunya ummpffff (mulut author ditutup sui-chan)

**Sui-chan**: ssst jangan bilang bilang

**Codename-suigetsu**: mmpff ofhe ophhe(oke oke)

**Sui-chan**: oke back to business oke tadi katanya mao nampilin kibako ama insphyfreak.. mana???

**Codename-suigetsu**: ryoushin itu kibako!!! Klo insphyfreak ntar 1 ato 2 chapter lagee..tenang lo ada di setiap chapter kok.. ntar lo bilang baunya sep- HMMMPFF (mulut disumpel kemoceng..ayam depan rumah gua botak.. sui-chan pegi)

**Ryoushin**: kapan gua ketemu kibaa

**Codename-suigetsu**: nanti pas ujian.. sabar yaa

**Ryoushin**: cepet loh!!, gua samber petir ntar

**Codename-suigetsu**: waa iya.. iya!!

**Juu-kun**: oke terpaksa saya hentikan discussion sampe disini karena author sedang bikin chapter selanjutnya (dipaksa ama ryoushin)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. ****crazyness**

Dua hari yang dipenuhi "keributan" kemudian

"kakakkk!!!!! Pocky-ku manaaa" Suiryuu berteriak.. ia terlambat, hari ini ia akan tinggal selama seminggu bersama ryoushin di konohagakure dalam rangka ujian jonin.

"duuuh aniki ga tauuu.. kamu tanya suigetsu gih.." Juugo menyarankan.

Suiryuu berlari ke arah kamar tamu...

"Suigetsu!! Liat pock—"mata Suiryuu terbelalak . pocky pisang coklat yang dicarinya terlihat di tangan suigetsu.. stik terakhir sekarang ada dalam mulut Suigetsu.. diemut.

"hung..??" gumam Suigetsu.

"AAA.. pocky gua!!! Ngapaen lo ngambil-ngambil segala.. itu kan pocky terakhir gua.. di kumo susah dapetnya taukk!!" katanya setengah berteriak... sambil mencubit pipi Suigetsu keras-keras..

"aduuuhhh... sawik waukk (sakit tauk)" dia melanjutkan "nih.. kalo mau.." dia mengeluarkan pocky yang berada di mulutnya kemudian ditancapkan pada mulut Suiryuu.

'noooooo.. at least don't take my second kiss!?' Suiryuu shock di dalam hati.. baru saja ia akan memukul Suigetsu ketika dia melihat sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya..

"waaa.. apa ini" baru saja dia akan menyentuh samehada.. Suigetsu menahan tangannya "jangan!!" teriaknya.

"emang kenapa.. pedang doang kok ..kayak es krim lagi bentuknya" Suiryuu langsung menyambar samehada.. Suigetsu menutup matanya..lalu dibuka lagi .. samehada tidak protes.. anteng-anteng saja dipegang Suiryuu.. Suigetsu kaget.

Suiryuu hendak mengambil tas yang dijatuhkannya di dekat pintu tapiiii.. ia tersandung nat(AN: batasan lantai klo di cerita ini tatami..tau kan??)langsung ia jatuh, menimpa samehada karena Suigetsu telat menangkapnya.. Suigetsu menyaksikannya dengan sloowmotion ,dalam jeda itu.. suigetsu lagi nyari cara buat kabur dari Juugo. Terbayang di benaknya headline koran harian kumogakure 'Suiryuu, 16 tahun terbunuh di rumahnya karena kesalahan seorang pemuda bertaring' 'hiiiiii' pikir Suigetsu.

Tapi anehnya. Suiryuu jatuh dengan tidak terluka.. di atas samehada sekalipun.. mata Suigetsu terbelalak 'WTF.. pedang sialan itu mengakui suiryuu?!'

"waah pedangnya ga tajem yaa?" tanya Suiryuu. Suigetsu menggeleng "tajem kok.." ia mengambil paksa samehada, samehada sedikit bergetar, lalu ia meletakkan jarinya di atas samehada, setetes darah jatuh "tuh.. tajem kan?"Suigetsu berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik.(AN: pasti kerennn...)

Suiryuu menatap bingung.

Suigetsu mengemut jarinya yang berdarah.. Juugo masuk ke dalam kamar

"gimana? Pockynya ada?"

"aah kakak.. tadi pockynya dimakan Suigetsu.. ga apa-apa kok.. kan di konoha banyak.." balas Suiryuu sambil mengangkat tasnya.

Tinggg.. bel berbunyi Suiryuu dengan semangat empatlima berlari ke arah pintu, ketika pintu dibukanya.. terlihat Ryoushin "hallooooww" katanya berseri-seri.

Suiryuu mempersilahkan ia masuk(AN: iyalah masa ga?)

"ayo cepett Ecchan aja udah berangkat dari suna" kata Ryoushin sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh Suiryuu, Ecchan adalah cewe yang berasal dari suna, dia salah satu pengguna kugutsu handal, dengan boneka monyet yang setia nangkring di punggungnya, Suiryuu dan Ryoushin ketemu dia waktu ujian chuunin dan langsung klop' terutama Ryoushin, Ecchan juga masih chuunin dan ikut ujian jonin kali ini.

"kita disuruh cepet berangkat ama Ecchan, katanya biar nyampenya bareng-bareng.. katanya ada kabar gembhiraa"Ryoushin bicara tanpa berhenti.

"yee.. pasti cepetan dia lahh, orang kita perginya lewat laut dia lewat darat.. pake transportasinya kazekage lagii.. makanya bilangin bokap lo perginya hari ini aja jangan kemaren hehehe..."

"orang udah pergi.. masa suruh balik lagii.. gimana siih" balas Ryoushin lagi sambil menjewer kuping Suiryuu.

Juugo keluar dari kamar tamu.." woi!! Cepet, entar telat lho!!"

"aa.. iya deh aku pergi dulu ya anikiiiii.. makanan buat seminggu ada di kulkas, tinggal diangetin..okeee.. aku pergiiii"Suiryuu pamit ke kakaknya.

"kak Juugo aku pergi dulu.." Ryoushin pun ikutan pamit.. mereka berdua berjalan menuju pelabuhan.

-------------------------------------

Di pelabuhan...

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" keduanya berteriak muncullah seekor anjing laut besar berwarna merah dan seekor penyu super besar yang berwarna merah juga.

Ryoushin melompat ke atas penyunya "kamaka kita sekarang ke konoha"

"nghuuu" kamaka me reply masternya itu

Suiryuu juga melakukan hal yang sama ,dia melompat ke punggung anjing-lautnya "akasui ke konoha!!!"

"uikkk!!!"

Di tengah laut...

"whaaaahh moga-moga nanti kita lulus yaa" Ryoushin mengawali pembicaraan

"yupp, terus nanti juga waktu ujian per grup moga-moga kita satu gru-" mata Suiryuu membesar, ia berhenti sesaat dan memandang air jernih di bawahnya.

Air itu menjadi sebuah tonjolan besar... lalu tadaaa muncullah Suigetsu menggendong pedangnya dan samehada sekaliguss. Ia pun naik ke atas akasui dan duduk di sebelah Suiryuu.

"haloooo"teriak Suigetsu senang" gua boleh ikut kan.. bahaya kalo sendirian sama Juugo". Di atasnya terlihat burung gagak berbunyi "ahoo..ahoo"

Dua-duanya menghela napas.

--------------------------------------------------

Sesampainya di konoha.. 5 hari kemudian

"uahhhh" semuanya pada ngulet-ngulet pegel(AN:bayangin 5 hari duduk terus, pemandangan Cuma lauuuut aja)

Suigetsu yang lagi duduk menarik-narik baju Suiryuu , mukanya merengut.. kayak anak kecil (AN: kyaaaaa) "lapeerrr" katanya , dia ga berani narik-narik baju Ryoushin karena dia tahu, kalo dia melakukan itu, pasti langsung digampar..instan ,Cuma 3 detik.

"iya nihh.. cari makan yuuk, ujiannya kan masih dua hari.."kata Ryoushin .

"tul tuh" Suiryuu membalas, lalu dia melihat ke sebuah poster "kayaknya enak tuh 'ichiraku ramen' hmm makan disana yuk"

"yuuuk" semuanya menjawab setuju.

Di perjalanan ke ichiraku

"Ecchan mana yaa kok belum keliatan sih" tanya Suiryuu .

"tauk tuh.. paling dia lagi caper ama kazekage-kun"

"gosipin orang ga baek lhoo nanti lo kena karma lagii"

"ga mungkin.. yang namanya kar- OUCH" Ryoushin menabrak sesuatu. cowok yang pasti.

Cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya. Mukanya ketutupan matahari yang terik, semakin Ryoushin berdiri mukanya semakin keliatan.

"lo ga apa-apa??"tanya cowok itu.DEG ..jantung Ryoushin menggelegar

Muka Ryoushin jadi merah. Merah banget. Suigetsu sampe pengen ketawa, mulutnya langsung ditutupin ama Suiryuu.

"a..a..a..gua Ryoushin.." Suiryuu mengernyitkan alis.. lho orang dia nanya 'are you fine or not?' bukan nama kok.. Suigetsu makin ngakak, untung mulutnya ditutupin.

"oo.. hahaha gua Inuzuka Kiba, sori tadi nabrak lo, gara-gara akamaru nih" Kiba menoleh ke akamaru" akamaru.. minta maaf!!"

"kaing" akamaru merengut sambil membungkukkan kepala.

"oke.. sebagai tanda maaf gimana kalau gua traktir lo semua ramen?"kata Kiba.

Ichiraku ramen...

"ooh jadi lo pada juga ikut ujian jonin?? Gua juga..haha"kata Kiba keras-keras

"iya!! Jadi entar gua ada temen dehh hahaha" Ryoushin jadi salting

Sementara mereka bertiga berdiskusi.. Suigetsu makan .'gila ramennya enak pisan!!' pikir Suigetsu, mangkuk ramennya langsung dilahapnya "ADUOHH PUANASS" teriak Suigetsu. Semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

Suiryuu jadi merasa ga enak sama Ryoushin.. ia langsung menenangkan Suigetsu

"lo diem bisa ga sih!!!" bisiknya, Ryoushin dan Kiba melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"abiss.. panass"Suigetsu pasang muka so(k) innocent.

"aree...aree" gumam Suiryuu, ia mengambil sendok dan menyumpiti(AN: menyumpiti?! Ngerti ga? Maksudnya ngambil pake sumpit gitu) sejumlah ramen ke dalam sendok itu.. lalu ditiup pelan-pelan.. sesudah ditiup sendoknya disodorkan pada Suigetsu "nih..lo lama-lama jadi mirip Juugo aja, dulu juga dia sering minta disuapin hehehe"

Muka Suigetsu memerah, dilahapnya sesendok itu dengan penuh sukacita

Sesudah makan...

"dah Ryoushin , Suiryuu , Suigetsu " Kiba pamitan.

Ryoushin melambaikan tangannya dengan sangaaaat pelan, lalu menghela napas panjang setelah Kiba tidak terlihat lagi.

"ryuu-chaaaaaan, lo liat ga tadi!!! Waaa"

"iya..iya gua liat.. ceritanya nanti aja ya.. di hotel"

"oke deeeh, tapi lo harus dengerin.. ga boleh tidur!!"

"iya..iya.. Suigetsu ayo jalan..!!"

Suigetsu tersadar dari mimpi sesaatnya

"ooh.. iya iya bentar"katanya lalu berlari menyusul

**End of chapt 3**

Waktunya discussion lageeee

**Juu-kun:** karena author kita lagi sakit jadi ga bisa di interview dolo, selama ituu-

**Ryoushin:** gua ketemu kibaa.. gua ketemu kibaa

**Sui-chan:** gua disuapin tadii.. gua disuapin tadii

**Juu-kun:** mm okay karena semua udah pada gila.. sebaiknya saya tutup discussion ini, tunggu next chapter yaa, dan tolong di review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.4 reunion**

"hoahmmmmmmm" Ryoushin menguap, dilihatnya jam beker.

"AAAAAAAAAAA" ia berteriak lalu mengguncang tubuh Suiryuu .

"nappa siiihh.." gumam Suiryuu kesal karena dibangunin dengan paksa.

"kita telaatt udah jam 8 pagi nihh, kita kan harus daftar maksimal jam 8.30 pagi…"

"haah masih lama kok" gumam Suiryuu lagi, lalu tidur lagi, tiba tiba dia bangun. " jam berapa??"

"sekarang udah jam 8.21 pagiiii"

"hah!! Kita telat donk.. cepet mandi!!" Suiryuu kalang kabut sendiri, Ryoushin sweatdropped.

Sesudah mandi.. jam menunjukkan angka 8.24 (AN: mandi Cuma 3 menit!!) mereka berdua pun berlari kearah meja pendaftaran, kenapa kearah meja pendaftaran?? Karena hotelnya tepat di seberang akademi.

Raidou melirik jamnya, baru saja ia mao beres-beres ketika dua orang ngos-ngosan berlari ke arahnya. "tuung..uungguuu" teriak mereka, Raidou mengernyitkan alis.

"ooh mau daftar yaa?" Tanya Raidou

"iya bang..eh mas.."

"oke, nama kalian siapa, bawa formulir ga?

"ini formulirnya bos.. nama saya Ryoushin dan temen saya Suiryuu"

"oke deh jadi kalian dapat nomor peserta 2028 dan 2029"

"iya aduh makasih banget oom.."

"panggil saya Raidou aja terus-"mata Ridou terbelalak dia melihat hal yang sama sepert sebelumnya, apakah ini déjà vu? Seorang cewek terlihat berlari full speed ke arahnya.

"paaa-aaak tungguuuuu-" katanya sambil ngos-ngosan juga..

"iya dek..mo daftar kan.."

"iya oom"dia melihat kea rah Ryoushin dan Suiryuu "kyaaa ada Ryoushin dan Suiryuu" teriaknya senang.

"panggil saya Raidou aja , nama adek sapa yaa.."

"Ecchan.." kata seseorang dari arah lain

"ah.. kazekage-san.."kata Raidou spontan sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. di hadapannya terlihat Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou.

"baik pendaftarannya sudah selesai.. jangan lupa besok jam 10 pagi di akademi."

Kata Raidou sambil beberes.

"Raidooouuuu.. lo lama banget sih. Ditungguin dari tadi juga"teriak Anko menghampiri Raidou.

"ah.. kazekage-san maafkan kelancangan saya ini" Anko angkat bicara melihat ada Gaara(ng) di sampingnya.. ia melihat ke para calon jounin kita "aah ryuu-chan" katanya.

"Anko senpaiii" teriak Suiryuu gembhiraa. Anko memang pernah menjadi senpainya ketika ia kecil dulu, Orochimaru pernah membawa Anko ke kumogakure.

"Anko, bentoku mana?" kata Raidou lancang karena 3 orang dari suna, tidak termasuk Ecchan udah pergi.

"makanya .. kamu lama sih.." Anko melihat Raidou yang merengut "masih ada kok"

"horeee…"teriak Raidou kayak anak kecil sambil memeluk Anko.

"lho.. senpai sama oom ini.." Suiryuu memotong pembicaraan.

"Raidou.." desis Raidou kesal. Anko mengangguk..

"ooohh.." sekarang Suiryuu ngerti, ia menoleh ke Ecchan.

"eh Ecchan.. katanya ada kabar gembira.. apaan tuh?" Tanya Ryoushin dan Suiryuu berbarengan.

Muka Ecchan jadi merah "a..ang itu entar deh aku ceritain sambil makan."

Ryoushin angkat bicara.." kita makan di warung ramen kemaren aja yuuk, enak tuh kemaren..eh tapi aku mao jalan-jalan dulu sebentar" dalam hati Suiryuu berpikir 'enak ato enak?'

-------------

Jam 8.30 waktu saat Ryoushin dan Suiryuu daftar.

"nyaaa.. tidurnya enak bangett.." Suigetsu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"lho.. Suiryuu.. Ryoushiiin" Suigetsu mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan

"sialan.. gua ditinggalin." Suigetsu cepat-cepat mandi dan keluar dari hotel.

"gile.. nih tempat bagus juga yaa.. banyak pohonnya.." katanya mengagumi Konoha. Ia lalu melihat Ichiraku ramen.

'KYUUYUUUK'" duh perut gua udah berkokok lagi.." lalu dia tersadar kalo dia ternyata ga punya duit 'poor me..' pikirnya lalu ia melihat poster di depan Ichiraku

**Dibutuhkan karyawan**

**Umur min 10-max 30**

**Punya bakat bersih-bersih dan telaten**

**Dibutuhkan segera**

**Informasi lebih lanjut hubungi**

**080989999- kosong delapan kosong sembilan delapan sembilan empat kali**

**Telkomnet instaaan tengtengtongtengtong (AN:hahaha)**

'hmmm' pikir Suigetsu 'umur… cukup, bakat bersih-bersih.. gua kan terbuat dari air'

Sebuah bohlam menyala di atas kepala Suigetsu (AN: tinggg). Ia berlari ke arah Ichiraku.

"ojii-san masih inget gue ga?" Tanya Suigetsu bersemangat.

"ooh.. anak kemaren sore yaa?"

"iyaa ojii-san ..aku boleh kerja di sini ga?" raut mukanya berubah.. dalam hati ia berpikir 'jurus puppy eyeee inugan!!'

Ayame yang baru dateng teriak melihat Suigetsu dan pingsann ..detik detik sebelum pingsan ia berpikir 'waaa.. imutnyaa ,jadi inget Kakashi-san'

"ooh boleh kok hahaha.. ehh betewe tolong angkatin Ayame -chan donk?"

"ayam-chan..? masa anak sendiri dinamaen ayam sih ojii-san.. tau ga.. dalam bahasa Indonesia(AN: sui-chan bisa bahasa indonesia…?!) ayam itu tori.. chicken.."

"Ayame.."

"ooh.. Ayame .."katanya sambil mengangkat Ayame.

"jadi ojii-san? Aku ngapaen di sini?"

"ooh.. kamu tugas bersih-bersih aja sama bantuin nyiapin toppingnya ramen ,juga welcoming the guest"

"ooh I understand ojii-san" padahal suigetsu mikir 'yeeh itu mah sama aja gue ngerjain semua'(AN: mikir sambil ngomong itu susah lhoow)

"yooosh ayo kerjaaa" teriak suigetsu semangat sambil meng'irashaimase' sai yang baru dateng.

**End of chap 4**

**Discussion time!!!!**

**Sui-chan:** seperti biasa.. bagaimana feeling anda setelah menyelesaikan ini

**Codename-suigetsu:** seperti biasa juga. Seneng banget

**Juu-kun:** kenapa gua ga muncul di chapter inhii?

**Codename-suigetsu**: karena lo ga ikut ke Konoha..

**Sui-chan**: tenang entar lo muncul lagi kok... Ya gaa??

**Codename-suigetsu**: ga..

**Juu-kun:** unbreak my heaaart.. say you love me againnnn (nangis.. ada spotlightnya)

**Codename-suigetsu:** tenang entar lo muncul lagi kok..

**Juu-kun:** horeeee

**Ryoushin:** kapan kiba muncul lagi??

**Codename-suigetsu:** next chap

**Ecchan:** kapan Gaara muncul lagi

**Codename-suigetsu**: waah blom kepikiran tuh..

**Sui-chan:** don't interrupt my discussion.. gua mc-nya taukk.. jadi nanti sapa lagi yang lo bakal munculin?

**Codename-suigetsu**: banyak ada shino, Naruto, sai, sasuke(tek), Karin, trus macem2 lahh

**Sui-chan:** trus nanti yang important side-charnya sapa?

**Codename-suigetsu:** ehmmm… sai bwat saingan lo, trus saingan ecchan sakura and saingan kiba ..hmm blon kepikiran.. abis kiba dan ryoushin terlalu serasi (nyah nyah nyah) tapi kayaknya entar bakal sapa yaa… antara shino ama sasuke ato nanti ada original char.. yaah gitu dehh.

**Sui-chan:** oke deh kita sudahi discussion sampe disini. Review and wait for da next chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter. 5 the ultimate test**

"irashaemaseeee"kata Suigetsu semangattttt ke tamu ketiganya setelah Sai dan Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"tamu itu berteriak

"WAAAAAAAA"teriak Suigetsu ga mao kalah

"woi diem dong!! Dattebayo!!" teriak Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Naruto.. resletingmu kebuka.. 'itu'mu keliatan" kata Sai tenang

"SAII mesuuuum.. ngapaen liat liat (sensor)ku segala.. waktu di onsen juga.. padahal (sensor)ku ga ada yang sepesial daripada(sensor)mu yang(sensor).. (sensor) ini kan gua siapin bwat the one and only Hinata -chan.. how dare youuu"

"(sensor)mu memang ga spesial"

"huhhhhh" Naruto memalingkan muka.

Kembali ke... Suigetsu

"waa lo ngapaen disiniii.. bikin kaget aja.."tanya Ryoushin setengah berteriak

"lo ngapaen" tanya Suigetsu balik

"klo dateng ke warung ramen brarti mo ngapaen?"

"hmmm...lemme think... mao ngobrol?"

Geleng2

"mao ditraktir"

"ting tong.. cepetan gua pesen ramen deluxe isi kebo goreng 3"

"aa.. hari ini ga ada kebo goreng"

"klo gitu ramen rasa flamingo bakar"

"blon ke afrika"

"klo gitu rasa ayam berkokok 3"

"duhh ayamnya betina smua.. ga bisa berkokok atuh.. berkotek"

"klo gitu adanya rasa apaaa" tanya Ryoushin setengah berteriak(lagi)

"ada sapi kecap.. sanma panggang ama ayam spesial.. tapi khusus buat lo and Suiryuu ada menu spesiall"

"apa.." tanya Suiryuu malas-malasan..

"rasa tai kuda dan kuahnya air selokan ama minumnya air bekas cucian"( AN:sori klo ada yang ngebaca ambil makan) kata Suigetsu ambil ketawa (AN: multitasking lagi ketawa ambil ngochehh)

"yawda.. sanma panggang 3.. pada mao minum apa?" tanya Ryoushin

"teh susu karamel anget" kata Suiryuu

"teh susu karamel atu" kata Suigetsu ambil nyatet

"milkshake stroberi" kata Ecchan

"milkshake stoberi atu.."

"milo atu"

"aer bekas cuci mobil atu..oke ada lagi?"

"MILO.. M-I-L-O ngerti ga seeh.."

"iya iya" Suigetsu menjawab dengan keringat dingin.. abis Ryoushin udah ngeluarin awannya.

----------------------------------------------------

Ramen mereka pun datang...

"Ecchan katanya mao cerita?" tanya Suiryuu

"eeh..itu nanti aja deh"

"gimana siih katanya sekarang klo nan-"Ryoushin tersedak ia langsung ngumpet di bawah meja

"ryou-chan lo kenapa sih?" tanya Ecchan

"ikut-ikutan gua" jawab Suigetsu yang juga terlihat di bawah meja Suiryuu.. nungguin ikan sanma jatoh dari surga..eh dari meja.

"halooo" sapa seseorang

"arf..arf" sapa seseekor(?!)

Nah tau kan sapa...

"eh Kibaa..."sapa Ecchan .. karena deket deket ini Gaara suka maen ke konoha.. Ecchan jadi kenal gituu.

Akamaru berlari dan duduk di dekat Suigetsu.. nungguin ikan jatoh juga

"lho. Ryoushin kok jongkok di bawah" tanya Kiba

Ryoushin langsung duduk lagi.. kayak di-replay "halo Kibaa.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keesokan harinya

"Suiryuu ..bangun..."

"haah iyaaa"jawab Suiryuu terkantuk-kantuk

"cepeet mandiiii kita udah mao test"

"iyaa.."Suiryuu dengan gontai berjalan ke wc

Akademi...saat ulangan

Testnya yang pertama adalah test tertulis, dibagi 2 bagian teori dan EQ

Teori..

Semuanya bisa ngerjain.. mengingat kalau mereka duduk sebaris dan otak Ecchan yang

Dapet contekan instan dari gaara pake pasir.. pusat contekan.. digabung dengan tulisan di udara yang diwariskan turun-temurun dari jaman raikage yang pertama sebelum dijajah belanda.. ehh sebelum perang besar ninja deng

EQ

Nah...ini, karena otak mereka pada ngocol and ngeyel smua.. test ini jadi agak susye. Apalagi yang ditanya aneh aneh seperti.. apa itu marah.. apa itu sedih.. dan sebagainya.. kira2 seperti berikut

**Apa itu marah:**

**Apa itu benci:**

**Apa itu kesedihan:**

**Apa itu senang:**

**Apa itu cinta:**

Yang diisi kira kira seperti ini

Suiryuu..

**Apa itu marah:**waktu suishiro makan boneka kesayanganku

**Apa itu benci:**waktu kakak ninggalin aku, klo manga chapter baru ga kluar

**Apa itu kesedihan:**waktu ditinggal sendiri ama kakak

**Apa itu senang:**waktu kakak pulang bawa oleh-oleh(Suigetsu ), nonton empat mata di ninja tv

**Apa itu cinta:**pocky susu dan pisang coklat!!

Ryoushin..

**Apa itu marah:**waktu ayah ngebunuh banyak orang di perang kedua

**Apa itu benci:**kalo latihan ga berhasil, klo extravaganza dihentiin

**Apa itu kesedihan:**waktu anak kamaka mati, internin(internet) juga mati

**Apa itu senang:**kejadian kemaren dan kemarennya juga

**Apa itu cinta:**kejadian kemaren dan kemarennya juga

Ecchan..

**Apa itu marah:**waktu ada monyet naksir kugutsu-ku

**Apa itu benci:**klo Baki nampan yang nyebelin itu ga ngijinin aku masuk kantor kazekage

**Apa itu kesedihan:**waktu kakak kedua meninggal

**Apa itu senang:**emmm ada deh(AN:?!) ga usah pake (?!) !!!tak suobek suobek mulutmu authorr!!! (AN: kok dia nyadar yaa? Hiii)

**Apa itu cinta:**pasir

Kabar baiknya.. mereka smua lulus babak..eh test pertama dengan sangat amat baik.

--------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu masih kerja

"ojii-san.. kok hari ini agak sepi yaa?"

"soalnya ada ujian jonin itu lho.. temen temen kamu juga ikut"

"susah ga sihh?"

"ga amet amet siih.. Cuma.. dari rumor.. katanya ujian kedua yang individual bakalan susah soalnya yang mimpin si Jiraiya itu.."

"ooh"

**End of chapt 5**

Discussionnnnn

**Sui-chan:** seperti biasa..tau kann?

**Codename-suigetsu**: iya..iya.. seneng...

**Juu-kun:** mana gua

**Codename-suigetsu:** tauk ahh ngantuk oyasumii

**Sui-chan:** waah tunggu(ngejar)

**Juu-kun:** karena sekarang jam 2 pagi..discussion aye tutuph


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. challenge**

"Ryoushiiiiiiiiin kita lulus tes 1"

"hahaha, mumpung masih ada waktu 2 jam ampe ujian kedua kita ngopi dulu yuk di ichiraku(AN: ngopi? Di ichiraku? Ini sebenernya terispirasi dari kaka ian yang ada di friendster yang ngebuat discussion ttg kopi darat di ichiraku hihihi)"

"yuuk"

"eeh Ecchan mana"

"tadi katanya dia ke kazekage dolo.. minta contekan lagi kali?"

"oowh"kata Ryoushin (sok) paham

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ichiraku

"iraeshemaseeee"teriak Suigetsu

"aloo Suigetsuuu"teriak Suiryuu bersemangat karena abis lulus tes

"lo pada seneng amet ke sini? Baru kemaren.. ternyata jampi-jampi ojii-san manjur juga yaa?" tanya Suigetsu o'on

"udahh... cepett minta cappucinonya 2" samber Ryoushin .

"oke boss"Suigetsu kemudian berteriak "tori-chann kapucinonya 2(AN: males tuliss cappucino ,tori chan maksudnya ayam-chan..eh Ayame )

"iraeshemaseee"teriaknya pada tamu yang satunya lagi.. Sai

Sai lalu duduk di sebelah Suiryuu .

"eh..lo yang namanya Suiryuu ya?"tanya Sai

"iya..napa?"

Sai memperlihatkan kertas yang dipegangnya." Di ujian yang nanti, kita bakal jadi pasangan plus dua orang lagi, jadi pas lo ujian gua yang jadi penilai ato korban dan sebaliknya, dan pas ujian ketiga kita berdua sekelompok"

"ooh gituu"

"gua ama sapa.. gua ama sapa??" Ryoushin tiba tiba nyamber

"hmmm... disini sih namanya Inuzuka Kira"

"hah!! Kira.. Kira Yamato dari gundam? (?!)"

"eh.. Kiba maksudnya"

Muka Ryoushin memerah, ia langsung diam.

"eh..sapa nama lo.. Suiryuu "

"iya.."

"Salam kenal" lanjut Sai sambil mencium pipi Suiryuu (AN: kyaaa gua dicium Sai !!)

Suigetsu mendelik ke Sai , Sai balas mendelik juga.. tiba tiba Suigetsu maju dan...

Mencium pipi Suiryuu juga(AN: pingsan) muka Suiryuu langsung instan memerah.

Suigetsu memasang tampang puas yang dapat dibaca seperti muka gua-menang

Sai tidak mau kalah, ia mendekat ke Suiryuu dan...

Mencium tangan Suiryuu.."daah.." katanya. Suiryuu speechless, mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus. Suigetsu yang merasa kalah langsung jongkok di pojokan.

Ryoushin ketawa terus sepanjang perjalanan ke tempat latihan 3 yang akan menjadi area tes selanjutnya. Muka Suiryuu masih meraah.

"udah ah diemm"kata Suiryuu memaksa

"hahahaha.. abiss huahaha" kata Ryoushin sambil ketawa terpingkal-pingkal mukanya udah ikut-ikutan kayak kepiting rebus.

Mereka tiba ke tempat latihan ke 3

"whoaaa ada cewek-cewek yang mao ikut ujiaaan" teriak Jiraiya kayak maniak

"aaa..."kata Ryoushin sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

"iya..gue pengujinya.. kenapa,, lo keberatan? Udah datengnya telat lagi, sekarang cepet ngumpul sama anggota grup kalian"

Ryoushin berjalan ke arah kiba, di samping Kiba terlihat Zaku dan Kin yang sudah pindah negara jadi suna, sedangkan Suiryuu berjalan pelan pelan ke Sai yang melambaikan tangannya, di sampingnya terlihat Ino dan Shino. Ecchan terlihat bersama Naruto , Sakura , dan Hinata .

Mereka berdua mikir 'dasar author sialan, gua kan jadi ga bisa ngomong, mana mereka berdua (Zaku-Kin, Shino-Ino) pada pacaran lagi' pikir Ryoushin agak senang dan pikir Suiryuu sambil menangis di dalam hati. Ecchan santai-santai aja.

"oke.. sekarang akan saya jelaskan caranya..ini adalah ujian perindividu, ninjutsu-genjutsu-taijutsu, silahkan membelah diri lagi menjadi dua, yang satu penyerang yang satu korban lalu sebaliknya,dan satu di-combine,lalu satu persatu pasangan harap maju ke sini dan melakukan tesnya.. paham!!!"

"pahaaam"

--------------------------------------------------

Sai melirik ke arah Suiryuu sambil tersenyum, membuat Suiryuu bergidik ketakutan, mereka berdua lalu maju ke dekat Jiraiya.

"ah.. halo sannin-san"

"yo.. Sai, gimana tim-mu?"

"haha baik aja kok, apalagi sekarang Yamato sama Kakashi sensei bisa lebih santai.."

"haha..tapi kan jadi kamu yang repot"anggota Sai sekarang adalah Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Karin bertugas sebagai anbu dan sedang keluar desa.

"ee...testnya kapan nih?"tanya Suiryuu dengan berat hati.

"oo kamu cewe yang tadi ya..? kenalannya Sai?"

"ah bukan, aku cum-"kata-katanya terputus sama Sai yang tiba-tiba merangkul Suiryuu.

"ooh..i andersten (AN: Jiraiya ternyata sok inggris lol)"katanya sambil mesem-mesem."udah sekarang mao test apa dolo?"

Sai menjelaskan" aku genjutsu, dia ninjutsu dan taijutsunya berengan"

"oo oke silahkan mulai, taijutsunya dolo"

"ladies first" kata Sai mempersilahkan, Suiryuu mencibir.

Suiryuu kontan melancarkan tendangan ke sai, sai menangkap kakinya, Suiryuu tersenyum lalu,kaki yang ditangkap sai menendang dengan kuat, pegangannya terlepas. Sai balas memukul, tidak kena... pada akhirnya pertarungan berakhir seri(AN: karena gue terlalu males ngetik..mwuahahahaha)

"sekarang, yang ninjutsu.. kamu kan.. silahkan mulai"

Suiryuu males-malesan menyebutkan jutsu-jutsu andalannya.

"suiton! Suiryuu no rouga no jutsu!! (karena ga ada suishiro, dan dia terlalu males untuk meng-kuchiyose)" tangan Suiryuu menjadi berwarna biru, seekor naga nangkring di sono, ia menggerakan tangannya ke pipi kiri Sai 'time for payback' pikirnya.

Suiryuu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, seperti menggambar di pipi Sai, dalam sekejap darah mengalir dari goresan di pipi Sai, Jiraiya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil menorehkan nilai.

"sekarang kamu.."katanya sambil menunjuk Sai "genjutsu kan?"

Sai mengangguk, ia menggambar sesuatu di langit dengan kuasnya, tangannya membentuk segel babi-anjing-ular.

Suiryuu merasa penglihatannya menjadi buram, ia serasa terbang ke masa lalu, waktu juugo meninggalkannya, keringat mengalir, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"dia kenapa" tanya Jiraiya

"sedang kembali ke masa lalu"kata Sai tenang

Suiryuu jatuh berlutut ,keringat bercucuran.

"udah lah.. kasian tuh"

"oke sannin-san"

Sai mengangkat tubuh Suiryuu, baru saja ia akan menepuk jidatnya untuk membangunkannya, tiba-tiba Suiryuu terlepas dari genjutsu sebelum Sai melepasnya. Ia langsung bertatapan dengan Sai. Sai sedikit kaget.

"lo...turunin!!"teriak Suiryuu

"ga mao.. kalo mau gua turunin ada syaratnya"

"turuninnnn!! Apa? Apa syaratnya?!"

"lo cium gua dolo"

"..."

"mau ga?.."

"..."

Mata suiryuu membesar, ia makin meronta ronta

"turunin..turunin ga!!!!"

"ga"kata Sai sambil berjalan menjauh karena ujiannya sudah selesai

Jiraiya tersenyum sambil berpikir 'boleh juga nih anak gua jadiin murid hihihi'

"lepasin temen gua ga?" teriak Ryoushin

"ga mao.. suruh dia aja sendiri yang bilang"

"yee..sama juga bo'ong"Suiryuu sekarang entah pingsan ato tidur di tangan Sai, kecapean meronta ronta, lagian tadi di totok ama Sai.

"ryoushiiiin.. cepet kesinii" teriak Kiba

"ehh..iyaaa"Ryoushin terbawa ke alam mimpi, lalu sadar lagi "awas lo" desisnya kepada Sai.

Suiryuu langsung dibawa keluar ama Sai.ryoushin mendesah, ia langsung mengikuti Kiba.

"aloo Kiba-san, aka-chan mana?"

"lagi ada misi ama kuromaru punya mama"

"oo..jadi..?"

"aa.gue ninjutsu, Kiba taijutsu, genjutsu barengan" Ryoushin menjelaskan

"haah? Genjutsu barengan?"

"liat aja.."(AN: liat aja entar khukhukhu)

**End of chapter 6  
-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Codename-Suigetsu:** hoahhhmmm

**Juu-kun:** ee, jadi... perasaannya..

**Codename-Suigetsu:** ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Juu-kun:** woi author ga jelas.. kenapa setiap gua yang jadi mc lo ga nanggepin..hikss

**Codename-Suigetsu**: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Sui-chan**: aa.. karena kondisinya begini, author ketiduran di atas keyboard dan bangun 3 jam kemudian, discussion aku thutuph...

**After 3 hours**

**Codename-Suigetsu**: lho? Orang-orang pada kemana?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7****. a freaky day**

"silahkan, lanjut Jiraiya "

"okeee, ayo mulai Kiba!!"

"yooosh"

Kiba mulai melancarkan jurus-jurusnya, yang dihindari Ryoushin dengan sangat mudah

"serius dong Kiba!!"

"iya..iya"

"ayo.."

"TSUUGA" Kiba berputar menuju Ryoushin , tsuuga mengenai kaki kanan Ryoushin membuatnya sedikit berdarah.

"akhirnya serius ju-"

"udah..selese" kata Jiraiya sambil menorehkan nilai Kiba.

"yah.tapii" kata Ryoushin memohon

"bodo!! Sekarang ninjutsunya"

"hmmph" Ryoushin ngambek, ia membentuk serangkaian segel, petir memenuhi badannya

"segini cukup kan?!" Jiraiya menggeleng, Kiba tersenyum

"ga ada, kenain lahh..dikiit aja"

"dasar tua bangka!" bisik Ryoushin sambil berjalan ke Kiba dan menyentuh tangannya dikit, tangan Kiba langsung melepuh.

"udah?!" tanya Ryoushin lagi

"yah.. boleh lah" lanjut Jiraiya

"piuhh" lanjut Kiba sambil ngemutin jarinya

"sekarang genjutsunya..cepet, gua ngantuk"

Ryoushin berjalan ke deket Kiba dan membisikkan sesuatu, Kiba mengiyakan.

Tiba-tiba, mereka membentuk segel ga jelas dengan cepat, lalu keduanya terpaku, diam, sampai akhirnya setelah 5 menit tersadar kembali

"kalian ngapaen tadi?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran

"kita pergi ke neraka" kata keduanya

Jiraiya senyum penuh makna

"jutsu yang bagus sekali..kalian mencipakannya sendiri?"

"aaa..i..iya" kata Kiba tergagap-gagap, kaki Kiba diinjak Ryoushin

"iya bener, kemaren" Ryoushin menjelaskan

"ooh..oke.. jangan lupa besok ujian tarungnya disini juga"

"siapp" kata Ryoushin dan Kiba bareng-bareng

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoushin berjalan bareng Kiba ke depan gerbang ketika tiba-tiba Ryoushin jatuh.. di belekangnya terlihat bayangan orang memegang sebuah boneka dan jarum.

"aduhh"

"lo ga papa?" tanya Kiba

"ga..ga apa-apa" Ryoushin mencoba berdiri, tapi terjatuh lagi

Kiba jongkok, tangannya diulurkan ke belakang

"sini naik.." ajak Kiba

"aaa..itu..gini..aa...gimana yaa"

"udah ga papa!!" paksa Kiba sambil menggendong Ryoushin

"kita mau kemana sekarang?"

"ichiraku aja, Ecchan udah nunggu disana, ujiannya udah selese"

"oke tuan putri.."

Muka Ryoushin meraah 'moga-moga Kiba ga liat aku sekarang', dan pada saat Ryoushin memalingkan muka, muka Kiba juga terlihat sedikit merah

Di belakang mereka, tampak Jiraiya memegang boneka beelzenef (AN: punyanya nekozawa dari ouran high school host club hehehe) dan jarum sambil cekikikan

----------------------------------------------------------------

ICHIRAKU

"irashaema-" sambutan Suigetsu terhenti.. ia melihat sesuatu di gendongan Sai .. Suiryuu , dalam kondisi tidur. Dengan cepat Suigetsu merebut Suiryuu dari Sai(AN:yeah!!)

"ngapaen lo kesini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"emang ga boleh?"

"khusus lo ga!!"

"hmmh.." Sai mengeluarkan senyum palsu trademarknya.

"grrr" Suigetsu mengambil samehada(AN: soalnya deket)

Suigetsu menidurkan Suiryuu di meja dan mengambil aba-aba pertarungan

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ecchan!!!"teriak Ryoushin, terlihat Ecchan sedang berjalan ama Kankurou .

"ryoushiiin!!" teriaknya kembali dalam nada yang sama.

"woi..woi Ryoushin, jangan teriak di sini, tambah berat tauk" protes Kiba

"hehehe.. sori-sori"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ichiraku(karena Ryoushin masih digendong Kiba)

"aaa... Ryoushin, liat deh" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk sesuatu

Ryoushin melihat Suigetsu yang sedang mengacung-acungkan samehada dan Sai yang juga mengacung-acungkan kuasnya (AN: niat berantem kaga sih?), yang dipertarungkan malah bobo di atas meja.. ngiler lagi

"SU...I..GET..SUU" teriak Ryoushin pelan, sambil lompat dari gendongan Kiba.

"ah..ahoo.Ryoushinn " Suigetsu langsung menyapa begitu tahu ada Ryoushin.

"KENAPA COBA LO SELALU BIKIN MASALAHHHHH !!! KASIAN KAN SUIRYUU REPOT NGURUSIN LO!!!" teriak Ryoushin sambil membangunkan Suiryuu.

"aa... Ryoushin "

" Suiryuuu.. lo udah sadarr?"

"eh..iya..kok gua ada di sini?" lanjut Suiryuu sambil melihat sekeliling.. pandangannya terhenti pada Sai .

"AAAAAA.. PERGI LO DARI SINII!!" lanjutnya teriak teriak ga karuan, sambil lari-lari ngiterin ichiraku.. Ayame sampe bingung.

Sai melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.. Suiryuu langsung ngumpet di belakang Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu !!! Usir dia!!" perintahnya ke Suigetsu. Suigetsu langsung menendang pantat Sai , ternyata kagebunshin..sayang sekali

"daah Suiryuu.. sampai ketemu besokk!!" teriak Sai sambil pergi.

Suiryuu langsung berkeringat dingin.. terpaku.. di duduk dibantu Ecchan dan Suigetsu.

"ka..kakaaak..." bisik Suiryuu pelan, tanda di lehernya menyala

"_kenapa Suiryuu..?"_

"aniki ke siniiii, disini banyak orang gila"

"_aduuuh.. aniki malesss"_

"anikiiii, nanti Suigetsu aku gorok lehernya.. biar aniki ga punya mainan lagi!!" lanjut Suiryuu, yang lain ketawa, Suigetsu mengernyitkan alis sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_bunuh__ aja aniki ga peduli"_

"heh.. dasar ga tau malu.. woi!!!" teriak Suigetsu

"_hehehe.. sori"_

"jadi...?"

"_iya dehh.. dasar bawel, paling 4 hari lagi aniki nyampe oke..?"_

"yeeiy.. kakak baik dehhh"

"_ya.. udah ahh, lagi makan sop kamu nihh.. entar dingin"_

"dadaah kakaak.. cepet nyampe yaa"

Tanda di leher Suiryuu meredup

"eh.. itu apaan sih?" tanya Kankurou dan Kiba langsung ke Ecchan.

"aa...jadi kan Suiryuu punya kakak di kumo.. terus, klo pake itu bisa ngomong.. gimana yaa.. susah ngejelasinnya...hehe"

Kiba dan Kankurou sweatdropped

**End of chapter 7**

---------------------------------------------------------

**Juu-kun:** liat tuh Suigetsu!! Gua muncul lagi kan

**Sui-chan:** iya iya.. jangan di goyang-goyang terus donk.. mual nihh

**Codename-Suigetsu**: ehemm.. jadi saya sangat senang sekale karena chapter in-

**Juu-kun:** blon ditanya oi!!

**Codename-Suigetsu:** abiss.. ga niat gituw

**Juu-kun:** jadi nanti gua ke konoha?

**Codename-Suigetsu:** iya lahh.. dasar dodol!!

**Kiba:** woi author.. sini..sini (bisikin sesuatu ke author)

**Codename-Suigetsu:** ooh.. oke oke tapi nanti gini yaa (bisik balik)

**Kiba:** blushes ape kate lo deh

**Codename-Suigetsu**: okeee.. langsung buat yaa Kiba!!!

**Kiba:** horeeee.. sangkyu.. ehemm.pembaca, karena itu discussion aku tutuph dengan paksa, selamat jumpa lagi minggu depan.. tetap di empat..mata!!!

**Juu-kun, sui-chan:** ketawa paksa ha..ha..ha (kayak squidward)

**Kiba:** apaan sih!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.an incovenient scenery**

Juugo melihat ke arah sekelilingnya... setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan naek pesawat sampe ke konoha, mana pesawatnya sempet goyang-goyang lagee...

'jadi ini konoha..bagus juga, cari tempat duduk dolo ahh'

Sebenernya Juugo nyampe pas sore hari yang sama, ke konohanya naik pesawat...pantes aje.

'ada kedai dango!! Makan dulu ahh'

Juugo duduk dan memesan sepiring dango untuk dimakannya sendiri.

"lho.. Juugo?"

"waa.. Anko?"

"itu siapa Anko?" tanya Raidou.

"temen kecil" balas Anko, takut Raidou cembokur.

"Anko..kok kamu jadi ke konoha sih?.. terakhir kali kan masih di kumo."

"iya..hehe, aku kabur dari orochi jelek"

"ini pacar kamu?" sambil menunjuk Raidou.

"aa..." kata Anko tergagap-gagap

"iya...sekarang Anko pacarku" lanjut Raidou sambil mencium pipi Anko.

"aa...gomen udah ngeganggu" Juugo cepat-cepat ngabisin dangonya dan pergi ke tempat Suiryuu nginep sambil ga enak ati ama Anko..pacaran kok digangguin..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOTEL TEMPAT SUIRYUU NGINEP

"Suigetsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Suiryuu ga karuan plus tanda seru yang super banyak, ada...32, itung aja sendiri.

"hung..?" balas Suigetsu dodol, jadi kayak dejavu .

"itu...pocky...pisang...guaaaaa... balikiiin!!!" Suiryuu mulai mengejar-ngejar Suigetsu. Sementara Ryoushin lagi ngobrol ama Kiba di ruang tamu.

"eh iya.. jadi besok tesnya apa?" tanya Ryoushin.

"oh...tes berpasangan.." bals Kiba sambil garuk- garuk kepala.

"oh iya lupa..." kata Ryoushin kikuk, di dalam hatinya terus terngiang 'ber-pa-sa-ngan...replay.. ber-pa-sa-ngan..replay...replay"

"iya..hehehe, minta remot tivinya dong.."

"ah..eh..ini" tanpa sengaja Ryoushin tersandung dan menyenggol Kiba juga, karena remot tivinya sebenernya ada di sebelah Kiba, mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Ryoushin di atas Kiba. Muka Ryoushin langsung muwerahhhh dan Kiba merah aja. Untung akamaru lagi pergi misi..hehehe

"eh...sori"

"ga-pa-pa kok"

Tepat ketika mereka baru mau bangun.. pintu terbuka, jadi posisinya masih sama gitu..good timing.. siapa ya yang masuk??

"a..aa.. Ryoushin??" Juugo menanyakan dengan ragu-ragu, sambil nunjuk lagi, ga sopan banget, mukanya kayak abis ngeliat maling kejebur (AN: umpama gua aneh banget). Muka Ryoushin tambah merah..

"a..a..maaf deh kalo gitu...gomenasai..." kata Juugo sambil masuk ke dalam sendiri, ngacir gitu sambil ada spiral-spiral di bawah kakinya, langsung ke kamar Suiryuu, kan ada radarnya.

"a..sori Ryoushin.."

"ga papa kok"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Juugo tiba-tiba, mengganggu momennya Ryoushin, Ryoushin langsung berlari ke kamar Suiryuu dan

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak Ryoushin juga, di dalam kamar, terlihat Suiryuu dalam posisi yang sama kayak Ryoushin tadi, Cuma Suigetsu yang di atas, tambah lagi, mereka sedang ngemut kedua ujung dari pocky yang sama. Sekarang muka Juugo kayak abis ngeliat maling beol (AN: maling beol?! Apalagi tuhh ...?! kenapa gua nulis ini siih?!)

_Flashback_

"_wee.. enak aja" teriak Suigetsu_

"_aa Suigetsuuuuuu!!!!"_

_Suiryuu lalu berlari ke arah Suigetsu, ngiter-ngiterin ranjang, ketika itu, Suiryuu bermaksud membalik arah, tapi apa dikata, dia tersandung dan jatuh ke ranjang, Suigetsu juga tidak sempat mengerem sehingga dia pun ikutan jatuh dan..yaah, bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi dengan sang pocky.. untung ada pocky _(AN: untung pale lo!!! Ga untung tauk...coba ga ada pocky..kan pasti...ehehe)

_Lalu pintu terbuka dan masuklah Juugo..._

_Yang terpaku...sama seperti Suiryuu dan Suigetsu, terpaku juga maksudnya, lalu setelah 2 detik Juugo berteriak, lalu masuklah Ryoushin..._

_End of flashback_

"aaa..kakak?!"

"juu-kun..?!"

"hai Suiryuu...hai SUIGETSUU!!!" balas Juugo ceriaa dengan nada 'Suigetsu' yang ditekan sedemikian rupa, kayak mergokin maling beneran.

"a...maaf, ampun, gua ga bermaksud kok...toloong!!!" teriak Suigetsu sambil dikejar Juugo, Suiryuu duduk di ranjang dengan pocky dan muka yang merah, Ryoushin dan Kiba cekikikan bukan main, sampe pada sakit perut.

Suigetsu langsung ke belakang punggung Suiryuu yang masih juga terpaku, Juugo sekarang udah ga bisa ngejar lagi, melihat muka marah Juugo yang lucu, Suigetsu langsung mengeluarkan akal bulusnya..bulus..bulus...bulus..ting

Suiryuu dipeluknya...masih terpaku, Suigetsu mengambil pocky yang ada di mulut Suiryuu dan memakannya sendiri ampe abis (AN: mau dooonk...)

Mata Juugo terbelalak, hampir keluar kayak abis ngeliat maling yang... udahlah!! Maling molo...

"eh..?!" bisik Suigetsu.

Suiryuu sekarang meleleh dan pingsan, mulut masih menganga...

Suigetsu melepas pelukannya... bersiap untuk pengejaran kedua, sekarang dia ama Juugo lagi kejar-kejaran di dapur sementara Ryoushin lagi ngipasin Suiryuu.

Di dapur terdengar samar-samar

"suigetsuuu... awas lo!! Mati lo!!! Tadi Anko... terus Ryoushin... terus lo..!! mati kauuuuuuu"

Kasian Juugo, rencananya mao ngasi kejutan malah dia yang dikasih kejutan, 3 kali berturut-turut lagi...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esok paginya, di akademi tempat ujian...

Suiryuu lagi sharing sama Ryoushin, dengerin ipod gitu, Kiba lagi stretching, Juugo jaga-jaga di deket Suiryuu, dan seperti biasa, Suigetsu lagi kerja di ichiraku... dasar Juugo, dengan koneksi dari Raidou, dia langsung ikutan ujian jounin dan langsung berpasangan ama Suiryuu, jadi Sai sekarang ama grupnya Ecchan, soalnya tiba-tiba, Hinata sakit, jadi ga bisa ikut ujian lagi...

"okee..jadi ini ujian semifinal untuk kalian semua, daftar pertarungannya bentar lagi dikasih" teriak Raidou kepada seluruh peserta.." sselama daftar disiapkan, kalian istirahat dulu."

Suiryuu kembali ke ipodnya, Cuma dipake sendiri, soalnya, selidik punya selidik, ternyata Kiba juga bawa ipod, jadi, pikir Ryoushin, mending share ama Kiba ajah lebih romantiss (AN: ya ga aufa??) sedangkan Juugo lagi ke toilet bentar.. melihat kesempatan ini, Sai pun pelan pelan mendekat ke arah Suiryuu and gank, bareng Ecchan juga.

"kono omoii, sore ga.. kimi ga kuretamonooo" Suiryuu nyanyi sambil bisik bisik, tiba tiba Sai muncul di sebahnya dan mengambil satu earphonenya Suiryuu.

"lagu apaan siiy?"

"hwaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Suiryuu, dia langsung mencet tombol pause.. yaah, brenti deh lagunyaa...

"home made kazoku??" tanya Sai sambil melihat ke arah layar ipod Suiryuu..

"bukan urusan lo!!!"

"jangan gitu donk... mumpung kakak lo ga ada kita..uaghh!!" tiba tiba muka Sai ditampar kugutsunya Ecchan, Suiryuu langsung cepet lari ke arah Ecchan.

"jangan gangguin temen gua..." teriak Ecchan tegas...

"ooh, elo... lo jadi pasangan ama Naruto kan?? Berarti nanti lawan gua donk..awas, siap-siap untuk kalah.. apalagi Sakura juga kayaknya ada dendam ama lo."

Ecchan menyeringai " so...? eh satu lagi ya Sai.. mending lo cepet pergi dari sini deh"

"ng?" balas Sai, dia melihat ke belakang, Juugo lagi bunyiin jarinya satu-satu..

"matii.." bisik Juugo, Sai langsung ngacirr...

"makasih yaa.. nama kamu sapa, Ecchan??" tanya Juugo

"iya kak.."

"kakak Suiryuu, Juugo" balas Juugo sambil salaman ama Ecchan.

Lembar kertas udah dateng, merekapun langsung berkerumun di tempat kertas itu dan... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End of chapter 8**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's discussion timeee...**

**Codename-Suigetsu :** kibaaaaaaaaa, selese nihh

**Kiba:** hmm bagus juga, lebih dari yang kuharapkan

**Codename-Suigetsu:** iya donk, sapa doloo

**Sui-chan:** blush..blush

**Juu-kun:** yaay, gua muncul lagii

**Suiryuu:** eh, author jelek, mestinya gua mukulin Sai tuh

**Codename-Suigetsu:** iya.. next chap dehh

**Ryoushin:** bikin yang lebih hot donk

**Codename-Suigetsu:** ha??

**Sai:** hai pembaca.. ini pertama kalinya gua muncul disini.. pertama-tama, saya mao mengucapkan terimakasih ke...

**All:** sweatdropped

**Sai:** author... kapan gua bahagianya

**Codename-Suigetsu:** kapan kapan.. kita berjumpa lagii

**Ecchan:** liat tuh, gua keren yaa...

**Gaara:** hung...

**Ecchan:** Gaara bilang iya.. everybodieeeh Ecchan fainted

**Sui-chan:** aa...oke... aye tutup yaa discussionnyaaa


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. ****love hurts**

Di selebaran daftar pertanndingan antarkelompok ditulis...

**Jadwal pertandingan, para peserta bebas memilih lawan dari 2 orang yang sudah ditentukan, atau 2 lawan 2 pada lawan yang ditentukan, ujian berlangsung 30 menit dan akan dihentikan jika salah satu anggota kritis**

**Match-1**

**inuzuka Kiba-ryoushin**

**zaku-kin**

**VS**

**Ino yamanaka-shino aburame**

**Sasuke uchiha-Tenten**

**Match- 2**

**Ecchan-Naruto uzumaki**

**Suiryuu-Juugo**

**VS**

**Sai-Sakura haruno**

**Akimichi Chouji-Shinaku Futame **(AN: oc ga penting.. soalnya lagi kehabisan karakter cewe)

**Dan seterusnya...dan ****seterusnya...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"yay..suiryuu, kita barengan...!!!" teriak Ecchan bahagia

"jadi kita 2 lawan 2 aja kan, udah aku daftarin lho"

"boleh..boleh" balas Ecchan disertai anggukan kencang, Naruto ama Juugo juga ikutan ngangguk-ngangguk, udah kayak manekineko.

"yaahhhhhhh... kok pada seneng siih ?!?!?! aku gawat nih..."

"napa Ryoushin?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"tadi aku intip-intip ternyata si yamanaka itu udah ngajuin permohonan 1 lawan 1 "

"teruss..??"

"terus kita dapet lawannya Sasuke uchiha.."

"haaaah..!!!!"

"mati kitaaa..." teriak Ryoushin ga keruan, lalu menoleh ke Juugo.

"aniki-san??.." bisik Ryoushin sambil bisikkin sesuatu ke kuping Juugo.

"ne..?.. naniii?! O...oke..oke" lalu Juugo pun membisikkan sesuatu lagi ke kuping Ryoushin, Ryoushin mengangguk, lalu ngebisikkin Kiba. Mukanya kayak detektif semua

Yang laen sweatdropped, keringet Naruto lebih gede daripada yang laen...

"ngapaen sih?! Mencurigakan amet" tanya Ecchan

"nanya kelemahan Sasuke" bisik Ryoushin

"dapet?" tanya Suiryuu balik

"ada...ada...sipp, arigatou ..juu-chan!!!" teriak Ryoushin senang.

"eh.. Suiryuu" panggil Ecchan sambil melambaikan jarinya

"apa...??" 

Ecchan tersenyum jahat sambil menunjuk Sai.

Suiryuu balik senyum jahat lagi sambil meringis, keduanya lalu mupeng

Naruto sweatdropped lagi...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"inuzuka Kiba-Ryoushin melawan Sasuke uchiha dan Tenten.!!!!" Teriak Raidou, pertarungan Shino dan dkk sudah selesai menghasilkan Ino dan Shino sebagai pemenang, sekarang giliran Ryoushin dan Kiba yang bertarung.

"silahkan mulai"

Tenten mulai melemparkan senjata-senjatanya ke arah Ryoushin, Ryoushin sendiri menghindari hujan senjata itu dengan sangat lincah, sementara Sasuke dan Kiba sedang mengadu taijutsu mereka...

Pertarungan menjadi seru ketika mendekati babak pertengahan, Kiba dan Ryoushin memulai, mereka menggabungkan tsuuga dengan raihana (bunga petir) milik Ryoushin, jadilah tsuuga yang sangat cepat dan beralirkan listrik.

"Ecchan..ecchan!!" panggil Suiryuu.

"hung?"

"kok Ryoushin gak pusing yaa.. muter-muter gitu?"

"tauk.. tanya aja nanti"

Pertarungan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Sasuke terkena serangan Kiba-Ryoushin, Tenten masih belum kena, Sasuke tersungkur, hidungnya mimisan dan tangan serta pipinya tergores.. menyadari itu, Sasuke jadi marah dan segera membentuk formasi dengan Tenten..

Shuriken besar milik Tenten sekarang ada chidori-nya, Kiba langsung berlari ke depan Ryoushin dan melindunginya (AN: liat tuh aufa... keren kan kibanya) Kiba langsung menutup matanya ketika shuriken yang bergerak dengan cepat itu menuju ke arahnya, namun, tiba-tiba, shuriken itu langsung berbelok waktu Tenten membentuk serangkaian segel, shuriken itu langsung dengan telak mengenai bahu kanan Ryoushin... Ryoushin terjatuh, darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, pelindung kumogakurenya terlempar dan mendarat di tangan Kiba yang membalikkan badannya dengan cepat..

Arena menjadi riuh, Ecchan dan Suiryuu terbelalak, yang lain kaget, Raishin langsung berdiri dengan muka marah menyadari bahwa anaknya terkena telak, dia berniat turun sendiri ke lapangan tapi dihalangi oleh tangan tsunade..

Kiba sendiri terpaku melihat kejadian ini, seketika ia berbalik dengan pandangan marah ke lawannya, tanpa pikir panjang Kiba langsung mengarahkan tsuuga kekuatan penuh sambil menggendong Ryoushin di tangannya, Sasuke sempat menghindar tapi Tenten tidak, ia terkena tsuuga Kiba dan langsung pingsan..

Tiba-tiba Kiba menjadi tenang dan menidurkan Ryoushin di tanah, ia melepaskan pelindung kepala konohanya dan memakai pelindung kepala kumogakure milik Ryoushin yang setengahnya terkena darah, ia lalu melipat pelindung kepalanya dan menaruhnya di samping Ryoushin.

Pertarungan lalu terjadi dengan seru, baku hantam dan tendangan yang mengena telak sekarang jadi hal biasa, pertarungan berlangsung sangat lama disertai teriak dukungan yang bercampur kekhawatiran dari Ecchan dan Suiryuu, dan sesekali senyuman dari Raishin sewaktu tendangan Kiba mengenai Sasuke dengan sangat telak.

Tiba tiba, bel berbunyi, sudah 45 menit berlalu, batas waktu maksimal sekaligus tambahan waktu dari kebijakan wasit. Pertarungan pun dihentikan dan sudah dipastikan kalau hanya Kiba dan Sasuke yang akan mengikuti pertarungan selanjutnya, sedangkan Ryoushin dan Tenten didiskualifikasi... untuk ini, diberikan istirahat selama satu jam.

Kiba menolak bantuan medis yang datang untuk membawa Ryoushin dan memilih untuk menggendong sendiri Ryoushin sampai rumah sakit, ia pun keluar sambil berlari, sedangkan Sasuke membiarkan Tenten begitu saja, Tenten pun segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dalam pelukan Neji yang juga menolak bantuan dari tim medis.

"SIALAN!!!!!!!!!" teriak Raishin sambil berlari secepat kilat keluar dari tempat penilai, sesuai dengan julukannya 'kilat biru' yang menurut kabar patut untuk disejajarkan dengan yondaime dari konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DI RUMAH SAKIT

Kiba duduk terdiam di samping Ryoushin, ia menggenggam erat tangan Ryoushin, air mata hampir menetes di pipi Kiba ketika tiba-tiba Suiryuu dkk masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan.

"udah Kiba..." kata Naruto menenangkan Kiba. Kiba hanya diam

Suiryuu dan Ecchan juga mulai terisak mendapati kondisi temannya yang tidak stabil.

Raishin memasuki ruangan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, ia lalu terpaku sebentar melihat Ryoushin yang hanya bisa tiduran tak bergerak, tiba-tiba Kiba mendekat ke Raishin dan pelan-pelan menyerahkan pelindung kepala milik Ryoushin, Raishin hanya tersenyum hambar dan menerima..

"inuzuka.." panggil raishin

"ah..i..iya" Kiba jadi gugup ketika dipanggil oleh yondaime dari kumo yang sangat disegani itu, terlebih,.. ia kan ayah dari Ryoushin.

"arigatou"

"bukan.. ini memang salahku, coba aku.." Kiba mulai terisak lagi ketika Raishin menepuk bahunya.

"kalau boleh.. bolehkah aku melatihmu beberapa gerakan warisan kumogakure.. anggap saja wujud terimakasihku"

Kiba hanya terpaku, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"kalau begitu, datanglah ke tempat latihan 5 pada jam 5 pagi.." kata Raishin sambil berjalan keluar.

"baik..!!!" teriak Kiba

Raishin tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar ..tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke Kiba..

"kalahkan bocah sialan itu" bisik Raishin pelan sambil berlalu.

Tiba tiba Suiryuu tersenyum kecil

"lho.. kenapa?" tanya Juugo

"lihat.. Ryoushin tersenyum" bisiknya kepada Juugo.

**End of chapter 9**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Codename-Suigetsu:** puahhhh akhirnya selese juga chapter ini, pegel...pegel

**Sui-chan:** yang lain pada kemana?

**Codename-Suigetsu**: ga tau tuh.. masih di rumah sakit kali

**Sui-chan:** lho.. orang Ryoushin-nya disini kok

**Ryoushin:** baca panpic.. terus meluk author

**Codename-Suigetsu:** woi...woi

**Ryoushin:** kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... thanks author!!!! Aku cao dulu yaa.. mo tiduran lagi, biar tambah romantis

**All sweatdropped**

**Codename-Suigetsu:** aa...

**Sui-chan:** hahaha, plis review...adios!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. deathmatch duel 2 vs 1 ??**

"grup Naruto melawan grup Sai !!!!" Raidou teriak keras-keras..

"yooooosh...!!!! ayo maju, Ecchan !!!" teriak Suiryuu pelan-pelan sambil menuruni tangga menuju arena.

Mereka berempat sudah berhadapan dengan tim Sai dan Chouji.

"MULAII..!!"

Suiryuu dan Ecchan segera lari bareng-bareng ke arah Sai yang berdiri ketika..

"aduuuuuuh..." teriak Chouji dan Futame (partnernya itu loh), semua yang bergerak langsung berhenti, Juugo malah duduk di bawah. Chouji memegangi perutnya sambil berguling di tanah, begitupula partnernya.pertarungan dihentikan sebentar.

Setelah beberapa saat Chouji dkk langsung dibawa keluar pake tandu... panggung terdiam, kaget.

"Chouji..aduh.. sori ya.. hehe.." bisik Futame

"gapapa, ini pasti gara-gara kare basi tadi.. aduuh"

Raidou tercengang sebentar, lalu melanjutkan

"aaa...BAIK..PERTARUNGAN TEAM JUUGO-NARUTO MELAWAN TIM SAI MULAI !!!"

Suiryuu dan Ecchan berlari full speed ke arah Sai dan langsung menyerang dengan menonjoknya bareng-bareng, Sai langsung tersungkur.

"yeahh..!!!" teriak Suiryuu senang.

Tapi ternyata itu Cuma kagebunshin, Sai sekarang lagi di atas pohon menggambar sesuatu, tiba-tiba segerombolan anjing laut dari tinta menyerang Suiryuu yang berada satu garis lurus dengan Juugo. Suiryuu langsung memakai mode bertahan, ia terseret sampai ditangkap Juugo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sedangkan Sakura sedang ngejek Ecchan

"apa katamuu..!!" geram Ecchan.

"cewek kegenitan...wee" balas Sakura

"hrrrgghhhhh..!!!!!!!!!" Ecchan sekarang berapi-api.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menepuk pundak Ecchan.

"hun.. Sakura-chan, boleh tolong jangan ngejek suna-san? Yah. Setidaknya lihat dirimu sendiri di kaca.. lihat betapa besarnya jidatmu.. oh ironi.." balas Naruto sambil overacting.

"na...ru..to...!!!"

"yeah... bener Naru-san, heh..!! rambut kapalan, liat kenyataan dong..?! masih mao ngincer Gaara-chi ??,dapetin Sasuke yang kastanya rendah aja ga bisa... Naruto aja sampe ilfil ame lo..!!" balas Ecchan lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura, Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk.

"uuugh..SHANNAROOOOO !!!!" teriak Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya berlari ke arah Ecchan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mau ngadu anjing laut..??" Sai menantang Suiryuu, nada meremehkan

"hmh.."

"bagus.."

"aku tidak akan pake ninjutsu spesial kali ini..." balas Suiryuu.

"Suiryuu..!!!" teriak Juugo, dia tahu kalau Sai itu kuat, dan peluang Suiryuu lumayan kecil kalau dia ga pake ninjutsunya.

"tenang aniki.."

"berani juga... kalau begitu terima ini.!!!!"

Ratusan anjing laut dari tinta Sai langsung menghantam Suiryuu, Suiryuu langsung menahannya lagi, tiba tiba tangan Juugo membesar dan menutupi Suiryuu dari hantaman. (AN: kenapa gua suka banget yang kaya ginian yaa??)

"kakak..."

"kamu mau 'itu' kan? Sana.." Juugo merenggangkan sedikit jarinya jadi Suiryuu sekarang bisa melihat Sai.

"hmmh peluang ninjutsu 56 taijutsu 89 genjutsu 14..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ecchan menghindar dari serangan Sakura menggunakan kugutsunya dan kagebunshin Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sakura, tapi Sakura berhasil menghilangkannya dengan kunai.

"monyet ya.. mirip denganmu.."

"akan kutunjukkan kekuatan monyet yang sebenarnya.. Naruto.!!!"

"siap.!!!" Balas Naruto

"hah..??"

"ayo kugutsukuuuuu... form satu..!!!"

Naruto langsung membuat pagar kagebunshin, masing-masing dari kagebunshinnya memegang rasengan mengelilingi Sakura, kugutsu Ecchan langsung bergerak ke Sakura dan.

"ooooouuuuuk.." kugutsu Ecchan berteriak, membuat kuping Sakura sakit, darah mengalir dari kuping kanannya.

"satu.. howling monkey dari amerika, teriakannya bahkan lebih keras dari mulutmu..!!!"

"kurang ajar.." Sakura mendesis.

Sakura berlari ,dengan kecepatan tinggi Sakura mengeluarkan bom asap dan melemparkannya. Kugutsu Ecchan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai yang lalu dilemparkan dan menancap di paha Sakura.

"bagaimana...??" Sakura mendesah sambil memegangi pahanya di tengah kabut.

"kuskus, primata yang bisa melihat dalam kegelapan sekalipun ,form dua..!!!"

Sakura meminum hyorogan lalu berlari dengan cepat, ketika sesuatu menggigit pahanya yang tadi terkena kunai.

"tiga..!!! pigmy monkey, kecil, cepat dan kuat.!!!"

Sakura terjatuh, kakinya sakit sekali, kabut menipis, tiba tiba Sakura melihat kugutsu Ecchan, tepat di depan matanya, mengepalkan tangan lalu menonjoknya dengan keras, melebihi tenaga tsunade.

"empat..!!! homo rectus, gorilla ,yang bisa memikul berat lebih dari dua ratus kilogram, bisa kaubayangkan sendiri kekuatannya..lalu..."

"RASENGAN !!!!"

Sakura yang tersungkur langsung dikenai rasengan oleh Naruto, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.. Sakura kalah.

"dan terakhir.. monyet Naruto.." Naruto meringis sambil mengejek dirinya sendiri.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suiryuu tersenyum jahat sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke Juugo.

Serangan anjing laut Sai habis. Sambil terengah-engah Sai membentuk segel dan mengatakan

"the end"

Tiba-tiba seekor anjing laut melompat dari dalam perisai Juugo dan menembus ke atas, melihat darah.. Sai tersenyum.

"kau tahu, itu sangat tidak laki-laki, melawan perempuan yang lebih muda dan lemah daripadamu" bisik Juugo pelan sambil membuka tangannya, Sai kaget, Suiryuu hilang, yang berdarah tadi adalah tangan Juugo, dengan panik, Sai langsung celingukan.

Tiba tiba seekor anjing laut kemerahan menghantam Sai, lalu berbalik dan menghantamnya lagi dengan cepat, darah mengalir dari goresan di pipi Sai.

"hai..kaget?" cemooh Suiryuu, Suiryuu sedang duduk di atas tiga anjing laut dengan berbagai ukuran ,yang paling besar berwarna biru muda, lalu hijau telur, lalu keunguan. anjing laut yang merah tadi segera ke tempat Suiryuu. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Sai, seekor anjing laut biru menggigit tangannya, dari sebelah kirinya, muncul lagi anjing laut hitam menggigit tangan satunya, lalu dua anjing laut muncul dari bawah dan menggigit kakinya, berwarna abu-abu dan emas.

"sambutlah teman-temanku, 'the nine current'"

'sembilan.. tapi ini baru delapan' pikir Sai panik.

"jangan khawatir, pertunjukkan sebenarnya dimulai sekarang"

"a..apa.."

"kumogakure no jutsu!!!"

"a..apa ini" keempat anjing laut yang mengikat Sai berubah menjadi agak transparan dengan bola kuning menyala di dahi mereka.

"badai..."bisik Suiryuu

"aaargh" kaki dan tangan Sai terasa remuk dan dingin, terasa ngilu.

"petir.."bisik Suiryuu lagi sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"aaaaaaagggghhhh" kaki Sai disetrum dengan hebat, membuatnya lemas dan jatuh berlutut.

"dengan ini berakhirlah.!!!! Pervert!!!! yang terakhir... rai shigure...!!!"

Seekor lagi berwarna putih melompat ke atas Sai, tiba tiba matanya menyala, tubuhnya terurai membentuk petir yang menyambar-nyambar Sai beberapa kali, Sai langsung pingsan dan luka dimana-mana, sebagian besar luka bakar, tangan dan kaki Sai melepuh.

Anjing laut putih tadi suishiro, ia langsung berlari ke Suiryuu , begitupula dengan empat yang tadi mengikat Sai, maksudnya menggigit.

Setelah puas menimpa Suiryuu, kesembilan anjing laut tadi segera menghilang dalam gumpalan asap, Suiryuu dibantu berdiri oleh Juugo.ecchan langsung memeluk Suiryuu sambil lompat lompat, Naruto jejeritan senang. Sai dan Sakura langsung dibawa keluar pake tandu.

"PEMENANG.!!! TIM JUUGO DAN TIM NARUTO..!!!"

**end of chapter 10**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Codename-Suigetsu:** ehemm, karena males ngetik, nama aye disingkat jadi c-s yaa... inget!! Ce setrip es

**Juu-kun:** iya..iya

**Sui-chan:**gua kok ga ada.. katanya ada teruss manyun, bimoli

**c-s:** sekali-kali lahh... paling next lo ada kok

**sui-chan:** horeee

**Sai:** author sedeng..!!!

**Sakura:** iya..!!!

**c-s:** ga suka ya pegi aja..!!

**Ecchan:** iya.. dasar gila.. tak sobek sobek

**Itachi:** haii

**All:** ga nyambung...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo kan udah mate!!!

**Itachi:** yo wiss

**c-s:** aa.. all, Itachi nanti bakal muncul lagi kok.

**Itachi:** see... author baik... nih kukasih hadiah .. sharingan!!!

**Author terbawa ke dunia mimpi dimana dia bisa makan pocky sepuasnya dan hidup bahagia bareng Suigetsu dan...pocky**

**Sasuketek:** mana.. mana Itachi...

**All:** ke sana

**Sasuketek:** thanks (sambil lari ngejar Itachi)

**Itachi:** thanks minna, udah nyembunyiin gua di tong sampah..

**Juu-kun:** udah gara-gara lo author jadi kayak orang kesurupan gitu.. discussion ditutup !!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**** the training**

"ayo..!!! lebih serius..!!!" bentak Raishin.

"kumogakure no jutsu!!!" Kiba berteriak sambil membentuk segel. Badan Kiba menjadi sedikit transparan, dahinya menyala kuning...

"ayo!!!" Raishin berteriak.

"angin..!!!" Kiba mengarahkan tangannya ke pohon, pohon itu langsung bergoyang-goyang terkena angin.

"badai!!!" Kiba berteriak lagi, gumpalan awan hitam keluar dari tanggannya dan menghujani pohon itu.

"matahari!!!" sekarang pohon itu terbakar.

"petir!!!!!" tangan Kiba mulai mengeluarkan listrik

"aaaarghhh" petirnya malah mengenai Kiba, Kiba jatuh tersungkur, Raishin memukul jidatnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Kiba.

"kamu sudah menguasai semuanya... kecuali kumogakure no jutsu.. terutama petir, dan yang lainnya masih belum sempurna"

"hosh...hosh" Kiba kecapekkan

"dengar... kamu harus menyatu dengan langit, itu adalah jutsu yang berhubungan langsung dengan dewa langit, jadilah ringan, menyatulah dengan angin, kau bahkan bisa mengalahkan rasengan... membencilah, bayangkan kalau kamu adalah badai, kau bahkan bisa menghancurkan satu desa dengan mudah... bersemangatlah, maka kau akan menjadi matahari, yang bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari goukakyuu no jutsu... dan terakhir, sedihlah, dan petir akan berbaik hati padamu, maka kau akan mengalahkan chidori... itu adalah dasar dari jutsu ini, kalau kamu sudah menguasai semuanya, langit akan terbuka dan kamu akan bisa mengontrolnya dalam perasaan apapun"

Kiba mengangguk.

"bagus, sekarang dengar.. aku tidak sanggup melatihmu lagi, carilah guru baru untuk jutsu ciptaanku ini, setahuku,ada satu muridku yang sudah bisa membuka langit lebih besar dariku, yang sanggup menguasai semuanya dengan sangat sempurna dalam tempo tiga jam, mintalah bantuan darinya" Raishin bilang sambil berjalan keluar arena latihan.

"dimana dia, dalam waktu seminggu ujian akan dimulai lagi..."

"ada di konoha kok.. udah yaa.. selamat berjuang" Raishin menuliskan satu nama di udara menggunakan jurus dari kumo, Kiba tercengang

"eeh...dia..?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"itadakimasuuuu" Ecchan, Suiryuu, Juugo, dan Ryoushin berteriak serempak.

Ryoushin udah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi tangannya masih di-gips, untung tangan kiri (AN[Aufa's note: untung..?? klo yang patah tangan kanan kan bisa disuapin...hehehe)

"wahh...pada lulus yaa...??" Suigetsu nanya, terus duduk di sebelah Suiryuu (AN: kenapa di sebelah Suiryuu...?? karena this story was meant to be Suiryuu x Suigetsu)

"iya wonk.. kita gwitu wooh" kata Ecchan sambil ngunyah ramennya.

"iya...asik nih...!!! Sai kita bikin menderita" teriak Suiryuu senang.

"emang Sai sekarang dimana??" tanya Suigetsu.

"di rumah sakit doonk..." Suiryuu bilang sambil ngacungin jempol.

"ah..iraeshemaseee" tiba tiba ayame teriak, semua noleh ke belakang.

"aaa... lo ngapaen disini..???" Suiryuu hampir pingsan ngeliat... Sai.tangan dan kakinya diperban, jalannya pake tongkat.

"aaa...ada suiryuuu..."

"pegi...pegi..." teriak Suiryuu sambil nyemburin aer putih, kayak dukun.

"jangan gitu donk... kita kan temenan"

"gak..." Suiryuu nyilangin tangannya di depan muka, Sai maju-majuin mukanya.

"jadi kakak deh..."

"gua udah punya kakak" balas Suiryuu sambil nunjuk Juugo.

"makanya.. pacar ajahh"

"no..nonononono..."

"emang kenapa..?? udah punya yaa..??"

"udah.." semua noleh ke Suiryuu.

"bohong...bohong...blon punya kan...???" Suigetsu nanya, Juugo senyum-senyum.

"namanya suishiro" sekarang yang laen makan lagi.

"pasti bo'ong"

"bener"

"klo gitu liat aja nanti, mumpung kamu masih ada di konoha... aku bakal...emmm... bikin kamu suka ama akyuuu" akunya pake y, jiji abiss.

"kalo gitu aku-"

"aku apa..?? mao balik??, kan ujiannya seminggu lagi..pengumumannya sebulan setelahnya, kalo lulus pelantikannya seminggunya lagi..."

Suiryuu speechless, Sai tambah senyum-senyum.

"SUIRYUU !!!" tiba-tiba Kiba masuk.

"kibaaaaa... terima kasih tuhan... kenapa Kiba ??? Mao apa??? Kita keluar yuk..." teriak Suiryuu sambil ngacir keluar, lumayan bisa kabur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ooh gitu... itu mah gampang" kata Suiryuu semangat.

"jadi gimana?" tanya Kiba.

"denger..." Suiryuu duduk di atas batu sambil makan pocky "eeh, kok pockynya tinggal setengah, dasar suigetsuuuu!!!!" kata Suiryuu berapi-api.

'beneran orang ini bisa kumogakure no jutsu...?? beneran bisa buka langit lebih gede daripada raikage, beneran bisa dalam tiga jaaam...!!!???' pikir Kiba.

"iya guru..." Kiba siap-siap kuping.

"ehemmm, jadi untuk menguasai jurus ini, kamu harus di tes dolo..."

"baik!!!"

"pertama, berapa nilai taijutsumu..??"

"89"

"bagus, tahap pertama lulus, angin pasti bisa, kamu udah lentur dan ringan... next apa yang paling kamu benci ??"

"aaa... wasabi?? Kalo Akamaru kencing sembarangan..??"

"bukan... misalnya waktu kakak diambil orochimaru, kebenciannya ama siapa, yang mendalam..."

"aa... ama Sasuke kemaren..??"

"boleh..boleh, lanjut, apa hal yang bikin kamu semangat??"

"aa...teriak..."

"bagus, terakhir... apa yang paling menyedihkan untuk kamu..."

"emmm... kalo nilai genjutsu jelek...???"

"aduuuh, yang mendalam lagi, misalnya waktu kakak pegi...gitu"

"aa... waktu...waktu ayah pegi..." Kiba berbisik

"bagus, sekarang lihat batu itu, itu sepertinya granit, kepadatan 97" Suiryuu nunjuk sambil 'melihat' ke dalam batu. Kiba langsung melototin batunya.

"kumogakure no jutsu!!! Angin!!!" Suiryuu teriak, batu dalam sekejap jungkir balik

"badai" batunya dikelilingi awan hitam, lalu badai terjadi, Kiba sampai nutupin mukanya, tangannya terasa ngilu. Batunya perlahan retak, Kiba terkagum-kagum.

"matahari!!!" Suiryuu teriak lagi, batunya sekarang terbelah, dalamnya berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

"petir..!!!!!" dalam sekejap, petir menyambar dan batu itu hancur berkeping-keping, Kiba mangap.

"udah liat" tanya Suiryuu, Kiba ngangguk-ngangguk "sekarang coba"

Kiba langsung nyoba, tapi apapun yang dia lakukan hasilnya nihil, natunya tidak bergeming, padahal kata Suiryuu, kepadatannya Cuma 37.

"Kiba.. coba lagi, pelan-pelan"

"kumogakure no jutsu!!!"

"sekarang, pikirkan jurus yang kamu sukai sebagai pengganti angin"

"tsuuga!!!" angin keluar, batunya terguling-guling, Kiba kaget.

"pikirkan Sasuke yang melukai Ryoushin..!!!"

"badai!!!" batunya retak seketika

"keluarkan suaramu!!! Teriak!!!"

"MATAHARI!!!" batunya memerah, rumput di sekitar terbakar.

"terakhir, pikirkan ayahmu..."

"pe-petir!!!" Kiba teriak, air mata mulai keluar

Tiba tiba awan hitam berkumpul melingkupi konoha, awannya terbelah jadi dua, sinar kuning menyelimuti Kiba dan Suiryuu. Seekor naga keemasan keluar

"Suiryuu rupanya... ada apa memanggilku..." naga itu bicara

"bukan aku... dia" Suiryuu nunjuk Kiba, Kiba terlihat ketakutan

"ooh... potensi yang bagus, tapi tidak sebagus Raishin, tidak sebagus kau..."

"dia menguasainya dalam 3 hari"

"hmmm... lumayan, tapi dia belum sepenuhnya menguasai... baik, ulurkan tangan kananmu" Kiba langsung ngulurin.seberkas bola kuning masuk ke dalam nadi Kiba.

"ini... selamat berjuang" lalu naga keemasan itu pergi lagi, awan menutup, langit cerah kembali.

"udah tuh, kamu perlu latihan lagi sih, mataharinya belum tepat sasaran, ini latihan"

"iya..!!!"

"kamu latihan membidik batu itu, jangan sampai rumputnya terbakar, kalo ga, itu belum sempurna, latih juga petirmu... lihat pohon itu kan...?? kenai daun yang gugur tepat ditengah tanpa cacat dengan petir, aku mao tidur dulu..." Suiryuu lalu berjalan ke arah hotel, Kiba masih berdiri di situ, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"guru...!!! tugasnya selesai" teriak Suiryuu menghampiri Raishin yang lagi main shogi lawan shikaku, bapaknya Shikamaru.

"oooh... kamu si anjing laut itu yaa??" Shikaku nanya.

"iya... hehehe, anda kepala keluarga nara yaa?? Ajarin kageshibari donk" teriak Suiryuu, Raishin nepok jidatnya, ini anak ga sopan banget siih.

"kalo gitu, kamu menangin shogi lawan anakku sana..."

"shika-chan... kalah-kalahin donk"

"enak aja" Shikamaru ngebalas

**End of chapter 11**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**c-s:** yeee.. selese...selese

**sui-chan:** seneng amet

**juu-kun:** iya

**c-s:** iya donk, abis sibuk banget nih

**juu-kun:** yo wis, udah jam 2 nih... tidur!!! Besok sekolah

**c-s:** iya iya

**sui-chan:** dengan ini discussion saya tu-

**c-s:** tunggu-tunggu

**sui-chan:** cepet

**c-s:** minna...!!! c-s udah bisa ngebuat fanfic bahasa inggeris lho... tapi cerita avatar, udah ada 3, baca yaa... review juga, jangan lupa vote, ketik ffnet spasi ce setrip es, atau ketik ffnet spasi watermoon'sproperty... ditunggu loh...

**all sweatdropped**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12****.demon within**

Tiga hari kemudian, 2 hari menjelang ujian...

"Suiryuu...suiryuu!!!" Kiba masuk pintu hotel sambil teriak-teriak

"hah..??" Suiryuu membalas, sembari ngupasin pisang bwat Suigetsu.

"ini...ini!!! liat!!!" Kiba mengulurkan tangannya, terlihat banyak helaian daun yang bolong tengahnya.

"ini..."

"iya.. aku berhasil.. horeee!!!!"

"wiii selamat selamat, besok aku bikinin cake pisang deh.!!!"

"kenapa sih..??" kata Suigetsu dengan mulut penuh pisang.

"ini lho...ugh!!" Suiryuu tiba-tiba berlutut sambil megangin lehernya.

"Suiryuu-kenapa?!" Suigetsu reflek langsung megangin Suiryuu.

"duduh... ga. Gapapa" suuiryuu lalu dengan paksa merayap ke balkon. Bulan purnama terlihat jelas, sekilas berwarna biru.

Suigetsu lalu mengangkat Suiryuu dan membawanya ke atas atap, Kiba ditinggal sendiri.

'Ryoushin mana yaa...??'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suigetsu!!! Pergi!!" teriak Suiryuu

"gak... aku mao tetap disini,lagian kamu kenapa sih..!!!??"

Tangan Suiryuu perlahan bersisik, lalu mengeluarkan cakar, ia meringkuk, cahaya biru silau keluar dari badannya.

"Suiryuu!!!" Suigetsu panik.

"ini...kutukan" terdengar suara mendesis, Suiryuu diselimuti asap, yang kemudian menipis. Suiryuu sekarang mempunyai cakar, giginya berubah menjadi taring (AN: yay for taring!!!) kakinya membesar, dan sebentuk sirip hiu keluar dari lehernya, tubuhnya berwarna biru safir dengan mata kuning menyala.

"bunuh..." bisiknya pelan, lalu ia meloncat dari atap ke atap, Suigetsu mengikutinya.

"Suiryuu!!! Sadar!!"

"bunuh..." Suiryuu tiba-tiba tersenyum, lalu mendarat di depan seseorang, Sai.

"ne-?"

"Sai!!! Mundur!!!" Suigetsu berteriak lalu berdiri di depan Sai.

"kenapa ini!!!" Sai ikutan berteriak.

"Suiryuu!!! Tiba tiba berubah!!"

"bunuh..." Suiryuu mendesis lagi, lalu dengan cepat, ke belakang Sai, berusaha mencakarnya, Suigetsu reflek ke belakang Sai, anehnya pukulan Suiryuu terhenti.

"ini dia.. Suiryuu... maaf!!!" Suigetsu memukul Suiryuu dengan tangan, mengerti situasinya, Sai langsung menotok Suiryuu di leher.

"Suigetsu!!! Apa yang-" Juugo datang sambil berlari, lalu terdiam.

"sekarang gimana, sebentar lagi dia bangun..."

Juugo berpikir sebentar " air!!! Bawa dia ke laut atau danau!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di tempat latihan tiga, depan danau.

"hadapkan dia ke sini!!! Cepat, sebelum dia bangun!!" Juugo berteriak, Suigetsu langsung menghadapkan Suiryuu ke arah danau, dalam satu menit, Suiryuu mulai terbangun.

Suiryuu terhanti, pandangannya terpaku pada bayangan bulan di air, ia lalu pingsan di tangan Suigetsu. Suigetsu jatuh berlutut.

"syukurlah... syukurlah..." Suigetsu berbisik, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Juugo tersenyum, Sai hanya tersenyum hambar kemudian pergi.

"kau tahu kenapa Suiryuu tidak bisa memukulmu??"

"ha??" Suigetsu balik bertanya

"karna kau Suigetsu, bayangan bulan yang terpancar di air" Juugo menjelaskan sambil duduk di sebelah Suigetsu, Suiryuu ditarik hingga kepalanya berada di paha Juugo, Juugo lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"dasarnya, dia adalah reinkarnasi naga air..."

Mata Suigetsu terbelalak.

"sudahlah... ayo pergi, ini sudah sangat malam" Juugo lalu menghilan dalam gumpalan asap bersama Suiryuu. Suigetsu berhenti sebentar menatap bulan, lalu pergi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di pohon depan rumah Sai.

Sai tertunduk pada kertas di depannya, kertas itu berisi gambar gambar Suiryuu. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi kertas itu.

"kenapa...kenapa..." Sai terisak, ia memikirkan lagi saat Suigetsu jatuh belutut, menangis sambil memeluk Suiryuu.

"kenapa harus dia... kenapa Suigetsu..." Sai tertunduk

'jika kau menyukai seseorang, dia akan berpaling padamu, jika kau mencintai seseorang, dia akan mencintaimu' langit seakan berbisik pada Sai.

"kamu nangis" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya, Sai berpaling, dia Suiryuu.

"sudah sadar ya..."

"ehe.. sebenernya aku gak tau sih, kata Suigetsu kamu nolong aku, jadi sekarang aku ke sini hehee" Suiryuu ketawa, lalu duduk di samping Sai. Sai langsung menutup gambarnya.

"Suiryuu" Sai menatap Suiryuu.

"a-aa-apa??" Suiryuu tergagap-gagap, takut diapa-apain.

"cinta itu apa sih, apa sama kayak suka..??"

"hm..??"

"iya.. aku serius.."

"gimana yaa.. menurutku sih.. beda, suka itu berdasar rasa kagum, kalo cinta.. ee gimana yaa... tau tau tiba tiba tubuh memanas, jadi salah tingkah..." muka Suiryuu mulai memerah. Sai tersenyum.

'mungkin aku hanya menyukainya' Sai tersenyum lagi.

"hmmph... makasih ya udah mau dateng..." Sai beranjak lalu menunjuk ke belakang pohon, terlihat Suigetsu dengan muka marah menunggu, Suiryuu baru inget, dia kan dilarang keluar.

"hehe, oke.. Sai, aku pergi dolo yaa" Suiryuu lalu berlari ke arah Suigetsu, sesudahnya bisa terlihat Suigetsu yang memarahi Suiryuu, tapi tiba tiba mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Sai tersenyum

'someday... love will come to me by itself' Sai lalu berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"yaah.. Suigetsu, bentar aja kan boleh" Suiryuu memohon-mohon.

"kamu tuh.. bandel banget sih"

"kan Sai udah nolongin aku" kata Suiryuu sambil berjalan.

"aah... ke sini dulu yuk" Suigetsu tiba-tiba menarik Suiryuu. Lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Ini taman konoha, muka Suiryuu memerah, kayaknya semua yang duduk-duduk di sini pasangan semua... bisa terlihat Naruto sama Hinata, ada Shino dan Ino, Tenten dan Neji, hah..!!! itu kan Ryoushin ama Kiba, Suiryuu langsung cepet-cepet berharap semoga Ryoushin ga ngeliat dia. Ngomong-ngomong Suigetsu mana??.

"nih" Suigetsu tiba-tiba dateng sambil nyerahin teh susu anget, lalu duduk di sebelah Suiryuu.

"kenapa ke sini dulu..??"

"ademnyaaa " Suigetsu berbisik panjang sambil minum tehnya .

Suiryuu menghela napas, lalu minum tehnya sambil melihat bintang-bintang.

"katanya bentar lagi bakal ada bintang jatoh di sini"

"masa'??"

"iya..." kata Suigetsu sambil menyeruput tehnya "kok habis sih"

Suigetsu tiba tiba mengambil teh Suiryuu dan meminumnya sampai abis.

"su-i-getsuuu!!!!"

"ne-?"

"terserah deh!!!" Suiryuu ngamuk-ngamuk

"ooh itu toh... udah 3 kali kan, brarti sama yang ini empat." Suigetsu bilang sambil ngitungin jarinya.

"apa itu..?!" Suiryuu hampir teriak lagi.

"ciuman ga langsung..." Suigetsu bilang sambil ngorek-ngorek kuping.

"kalo udah tau kenapa masih-" Suigetsu tiba-tiba mencium Suiryuu.bintang jatuh dari langit, kembang api bersorak sorai. (AN: author juga ikutan)

"ini baru namanya-hei..!!!" Suigetsu langsung kaget, Suiryuu tiba-tiba pingsan!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter 12**

**Discussioooon**

**c-s:** muahahahahahahahaha

**Sui-chan:** **blushes**

**Suiryuu:**** blushes**

**c-s:** eh!! Suiryuu, lo mestinya seneng dong, lo kan gua!!!

**Suiryuu:** ini public tauk!!!

**c-s:** bodo...

**sui-chan:** udah-udah

**Suiryuu langsung menyatu lagi dengan author**

**c-s:**ini dia chapter yang kutunggu!!!

**Juu-kun:** kenapa sih...

**Ryoushin:** baca aja

**c-s & sui-chan:** hah!!! Ryoushin tau?!

**Ryoushin:** gua gitu loh... bagian gua mana..???

**c-s:** tanya aja ama kibanya

**Ryoushin:** aduh jadi malu

**Kiba: nyium Ryoushin**

**Ryoushin fainted**

**Kiba:** itu unofficial lho... lagian tadi nyiumnya di pipi (much to aufa's disappointment)

**Juu-kun: megang script fanfic** apa-apaan nih!!!

**c-s:** tenang bro-

**juu-kun:** Suigetsu!!! What you'd done to my sis!!!! **ngejar sui-chan**

**sui-chan:** ampooooon

**Kiba:** asiik, dapet tugas nutup discussion, oke... pembaca, saya tutup discussion ini, semoga saya dan ry- mumph **mlut disumpel sapu**

**c-s:** ngaco!!! Oke, discussion ditutup!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 the finals.**

Besok Hari ujian, hari ini pengumuman semuanya berbaris rapi di aula sedangkan Raidou sedang mengumumkan daftar pertarungannya, membagikan maksudnya.

"silahkan" kata raidou kepada Suiryuu dkk.

"hah?!"

"i-ini"

Terlihat di pengumuman seperti ini...

**Suiryuu – shino aburame**

(Suiryuu pingsan, Juugo melotot)

**Juugo – Rock Lee **

(Juugo: sapa tuh, ikutan Bruce Lee??[baca: beruce li )

**Ecchan – Ino yamanaka**

(Ecchan : fiuhhhhh)

**Kiba Inuzuka – sasuke uchiha**

(yesss... Kiba teriak)

Dst...dst...dst

"yesss... akhirnya" Kiba teriak ga karuan

"nee- shi-shi-shinoooo... mati gueeee" Suiryuu langsung gelayutan di Juugo.

"Ino... Ino lumayan gampang lahh... kan pake kugutsu..." Ecchan menghirup nafas lega.

"sapa sih nih orang..??" tanya Juugo bego.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mati mati mati mati matiiii..." kata Suiryuu dengan sedikit bersensndung

"anak ayam berkotekkkk.." lanjut Ecchan " sabar lha..."

"Shino... ini Shino bro... namanya aja udah ada unsur "shi" matiiiiiiii" balas Suiryuu. Mereka lagi berjalan ke rumah sakitnya Ryoushin.

tiba-tiba mereka berjalan melewati Shino... tiba-tiba Suiryuu melompat.

"shinoooooo i loooveee uuuuu, dun kill me yaph??"

Shino mengernyitkan alis, Ecchan ketawa ngakak 'ada-ada aja nih anak...'

Tiba tiba Shino memeluk Suiryuu

"waikks!!! WTF!!" Suiryuu teriak teriak, Ecchan muangapp

"yay Suiryuu, akhirnya lo mau juga meluk gua" Shino berubah, menjadiii... (An: kayaknya ketebak deh) Sai!!!! Bingo !!

"hiyaa huahua iusfievrwbgwouhg0[jg!!!??" Suiryuu ngomong ga jelas sambil keluar busa2 dari mulutnya

"woooi!!! Caaaaat!!" dari belakang Suigetsu lari-lari

"waduh!!" Sai lalu berhenti memeluk Suiryuu dan mulai berlari.

"waaa!!" Suigetsu ga bisa ngerem dan akhirnya menabrak Suiryuu.

"hmmph" ada suara diam-diam dari belakang, mahluk bertopeng

"waa sori sori" Suigetsu minta maaph, tapi Suiryuu sudah keburu pings-eh, meleleh duluan "uwaaaa suiryuuu..!!!" Suigetsu teriak, terbayang dalam pikirannya Juugo lagi memakai kalung dari taring Suigetsu dilehernya.

"Suiryuu Suiryuu..." Ecchan menghela napas, sejak ciuman kemaren, setiap Suiryuu ngeliat Suigetsu, pasti langsung pingsan, kalo ga meleleh, kalo ga menguap, membeku, memburai, dan segala macem transformasi, Juugo sampe desperate, Suigetsu dikandangin.

"eh eh Ecchan, jaga Suiryuu dolo ya.. gua mo ngejar Sai!!!!" teriak Suigetsu sambil lanjut berlari.

"aduuuh, gimana neh.. mana susye bawanya, mestinya tadi kugutsu kutingggal aja, tapi bahaya, sparepartsnya bisa dikutilin ama kankurou-sensei"

Tiba tiba orang dalam bayangan yang ngomong hmmph di dialog di atas berjalan mendekati mereka.

"saiapa lo!!!" Ecchan begidik ketakutan, Suiryuu pingsan di depannya.

"gua Shino, Aburame Shino"

"shi-Shino ?!" Ecchan ga percaya, terang aja, sudah ngelepas topeng, masih aja hood-nya diturunin, Shino menurunkan hoodnya

Shino mengangkat Suiryuu, pelan-pelan, lalu membawanya dalam gumpalan asap

"waduh wadhuh, kemana tuh.. gimana nih... gua harus ngapain.. waaa... bisa bisa gua dibunuh Juugo..." Ecchan lompat-lompat ga jelas dalam kebingungan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"uukh" gumal seseorang

"PETIR !!!!!!!!!!!" teriak orang itu lagi.

Raishin tersenyum memandangnya dari jendela di kamar rumah sakit Ryoushin. Dia mengelus lembut dahi anaknya yang sedang tidur sesudah terapi.

Kiba terengah-engah dan memandang ke atas, dia membalas senyuman Raishin dan melambaikan tangannya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suiryuu, 16 tahun, asal kumogakure, adik dari tenbin no Juugo, sang pembawa gen, kau sudah sadar.."

"aa..i-iya" Suiryuu bingung, sejak kapan namanya jadi panjang gitu.

"boleh aku memanggilmu sui..??" tanya Shino

"aa.. boleh boleh" kata Suiryuu balik, keringat dingin bercucuran.

"hmm" Shino berdengung lagi

"ada perlu apa ya...??" Suiryuu nanya was-was

"begini..." Shino menjelaskan panjang lebar

...setelah beberapa menit...

"jadi kau percaya padanya??" Shino mengawali

"yap!! Seratus persen"

"baiklah kalau begitu" Shino melepaskan kacamatanya, mata almond bertatapan dengan mata biru laut Suiryuu, Suiryuu sempat dagdigdugduerrr

"a.."

"kita bertarung dengan sungguh sungguh" Shino membungkuk dan bersalaman dengan Suiryuu.

"iya!!! Shino-kun!!!" balas Suiryuu dengan ceria.

Shino menatap Suiryuu tajam, Suiryuu memerah, takut, kagum, bercampur aduk.

"baiklah, Sui-chan.. mari berusaha...!!" Shino tersenyum dan memakai kacamatanya lagi. Seraya menggendong Suiryuu

"oh ya.. maaf, saraf kakimu telah kumatikan untuk 2 jam ke depan, jdi aku akan membawamu pulang."

"makasih!!! Sekarang kamu kuangkat jadi kakakku!!"

"hmmph" Shino mendengung lagi, lalu tersenyum dan menghilang dalam gumpalan asap.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara-san!!!" Ecchan teriak teriak

"hung..??" Gaara sedang membuat istana pasir di kamar hotelnya

"gini, kan Suiryuu tadi ketemu Suigetsu, terus dia meleleh gitu, eh pas pingsan tiba-tiba Shino dateng, terus-" Ecchan ngomong non-stop, Gaara mengeremnya dengan menyentuh hidungnya, Ecchan serasa di surga, kankuro mendehem

"uehemmm" Gaara langsung memerah "kalo mao pacaran ya.. jangan disini.. bikin sebel aja..."

Tiba tiba kankuro dipukul dari atas "heh!! Gangguin orang aja, kipas gua udah selesain di-baut belon..??" temari menyeruak.

"aduuuuh, buru-buru amet sih" balas Kankurou

"cepetan.. kencannya malem ini tauk!!" balas Temari desperate

"eh.." Ecchan tiba tiba melek.

"ah eh, buk-bukan kencan... bukan" Temari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Temari, apa yang kau sembunyikan..." kata Gaara cool

"ah itu, mmm... ja-jadi, hari ini ada pesta di rumah hyuuga, katanya... jadi umm, aku-aku" Temari terbata-bata

"aku apa.." tanya Gaara

"aku..." Temari memerah

"APA!!!" Gaara mulai ga sabar, Temari jadi takut

"aku diajak shikamaru bareng-bareng ke sana, katanya ga ada yang bisa diajak selain... aku" Temari jadi kepiting rebus sekarang.

"oooh... itu.." semua mendesah... cerita lama, gosip dingin

"jadi, Ecchan, kenapa??" Gaara bertanya

"ah.. itu-" Ecchan menjelaskan panjang lebar

"ha..., oke, nanti aku tanyain, Shino dateng ke pesta kok.."

Ecchan menghembuskan nafas lega.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Discussion!!!!!**

**c-s: akhirnya.. cerita ini dilanjut lagi.. maaf yang menunggu... maaf**

**Sui-chan: author ga tanggung jawab**

**c-s: lo yang ga tanggung jawab!!!**

**Sui-chan: apaan????!!!**

**c-s: tadi lo ninggalin Suiryuu kan, gua bilangin Juugo nih!!**

**Sui-chan: jangannn**

**c-s: gua bilanginnn lari**

**Sui-chan :jangaaaaaaaaaan ngejar**

**Shino: jadi discussion ditutup. (titik)**


End file.
